Dome of Heaven: Illness
by Tiian
Summary: (ch06up) Sequel to -Hideki-. Memory left of the battle taints Kaoru with a disease Megumi knows nothing of. Desperate, they decide to contact the Queen of the Sky. But how and can she help them? MxA
1. Chapter 01: A black feather

Disclaimer: I do not own RK.  
  
Dome of Heaven -Illness-  
  
"Talking"  
  
¨Talking¨ in the minds of the winged people  
  
*Thinking*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 01. A black feather  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru swirled the feather between her fingers absentmindedly. It had became a habit of hers lately. Staring at Kenshin, wishing for him and playing with the feather. It was soft and shiny black. Good thing to concentrate on when the pain increased momentarily.  
  
For some weeks now she had been hiding her pain from Kenshin and the others. Though she had received some concerned looks from him and figured that he must have guessed something was wrong. And as much as she hated to admit, something was.  
  
Her back had been aching for some time now. Usually it was dull ache, something she could easily endure. But sometimes... The pain rose so that she was left whimpering on the floor. She had gone to meet Megumi, but it had been no use. Megumi had clearly stated that she didn't know what was wrong with her. She had said that most backaches were because of weak muscles and such, but that was not the case with Kaoru. She had recommended few other doctors to her, but she had passed. It would probably go away on its own.  
  
The problem was that it hadn't and it was getting worse. Evenings were the worse and so she went to sleep early every day, hoping that when she woke up it the morning, the pain would be gone. And every morning she was disappointed.  
  
Lately she had started to avoid training and all her friends. The pain made her snap at them needlessly and she had noticed their strange looks. Megumi hadn't told them anything and for that she was grateful. The problem was that Kaoru had tried to convince her that she was perfectly fine in her letter, but Megumi refused to believe her. The letters she had sent back were filled with her warnings and instructions.  
  
Kaoru sighed and doing so moved. She grimaced immediately as the pain hit her like a knife. She was sure that it was trying to tear her apart. Tears burned her eyes, but she held them back. She had learned to do that after she had discovered that crying gave her a headache.  
  
She carefully stood up and stood still until the worst of the pain had subdued. It was getting harder every day and she honestly didn't know how long she would be able to endure it. Every day she became more and more sure that something was seriously wrong with her.  
  
She stepped out of her room and walked towards the kitchen. It was already late in the evening and she would retire after eating something. She was hungry, but everything she tried to eat usually made her feel nauseous.   
  
She entered the kitchen and to her displeasure, she saw Megumi and Sanosuke there. Fighting as usually, but it was a good-hearted fight. Megumi visited them rather rarely. She had her hands full at Aizu and she knew that Sanosuke was happy to see her. No matter what face he put up.  
  
Megumi was the one to notice her first. She gave her a concerned look before she smiled her cocky and superior smile Kaoru hated so much. Even after she had stated that she would leave Kenshin to her, she still managed to tick her off.  
  
They had never become real friends, not like she was with Misao. Megumi had this air of arrogance that she couldn't stand. Still she was a doctor and it might be a good thing to tell her that her back was getting worse. Especially since she was quite sure that Megumi had came to Tokyo only to check up on her.  
  
"It has been some time." Kaoru said and forced a smile. Sanosuke seemed to take it in as usually, but Megumi's eyes only sharpened.  
  
*Crap.* Kaoru thought and forcefully kept herself smiling even though she felt more like crying. The pain had increased as she had walked and now as she walked to the table, her back was killing her. Still she refused to show it.   
  
She was just about to sit down as Kenshin came in. He had a rice bag in his hands and he was dragging it inside. As he noticed Megumi, he stopped to smile at her. "Welcome back to Tokyo, Megumi-dono."  
  
Megumi giggled a little. "Thank you Ken-san." Her voice was much too sweet for Kaoru's liking. Kenshin simply smiled back at Megumi and then turned his attention back to the bag.  
  
"Hey, let me help." Sanosuke said and walked over, his hand accidentally hitting Kaoru's back on the way.  
  
Her eyes widened and a pained whimper escaped her lips as she fell on the floor. Battling with the rice, Kenshin was unable to catch her.  
  
"Kaoru-dono!"  
  
His desperate yell was the last thing Kaoru heard before the pain robbed her of her hold of consciousness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kenshin was staring at the door that led to Kaoru's room. Megumi had kicked both him and Sanosuke out of there and now they had nothing to do, but wait.  
  
He had known something was wrong, but he had waited for Kaoru to come to him. He had thought that she would be able to trust him with any kind knowledge. He should have asked her. He should have...  
  
He stopped that line of thoughts. He had dwelled long enough in that kind of thoughts. What could have been, what he should have done, what if... Those thoughts didn't lead anywhere.  
  
The door opened and cut his thinking. He jumped up and stood before Megumi in no time.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" He asked and noticed Sanosuke listening carefully as well.  
  
Megumi sighed. "Let's go to the kitchen and I will tell you all from the beginning."  
  
Kenshin blinked. *What 'all'?* He and Sanosuke followed Megumi silently as she lead them to the kitchen. She sat down with a sigh. Kenshin sat opposite of her and Sanosuke next to him.  
  
They both waited until Megumi started and that didn't take long.  
  
"Kaoru came to me during your visit at Aizu about two weeks ago. She said that her back was aching and getting slowly more and more painful. I examined her carefully, but found nothing wrong. Everything seemed normal except for the pain she was feeling. Backaches are something the medicine doesn't know much about. Most are caused by ruptures or such. But from what she told me, nothing like that happened. I told her to see someone beside me, but the stupid girl just smiled and said that she would be fine."  
  
Megumi sighed again. "After that, since I know how stubborn she is, I decided to visit here more often to see how she is doing. She has been getting worse all this time. I can't help her in any way since I don't know what is wrong with her. After she wakes I will give her something for the pain, but that is all I can do."  
  
Kenshin stared at Megumi. *She can't be saying that...*  
  
"Do you know someone that could help her?" Kenshin asked trying to hide his worry, but the look Megumi gave him told that he had not succeeded.  
  
Megumi shook her head. "I have asked about her situation from other doctors, but no one has been able tell me anything new."  
  
"I'll go and get Dr. Gensai." Sanosuke said and stood up so fast he almost lost his balance. Megumi smiled sadly. "Go ahead. But I doubt you will be disappointed."  
  
With Megumi's words in his mind, Sanosuke raced across the town and brought the doctor back with him.  
  
After examining Kaoru, Gensai shook his head sadly. Megumi nodded and walked him to the door, since both Kenshin and Sanosuke seemed unable to move. They both sat on the floor of the hallway outside Kaoru's door.  
  
"Where is Yahiko?" Megumi asked as she returned from the gate.  
  
"At Akabeko." Kenshin answered simply, his old miseries and fears coming flooding back.  
  
"He should be told about this. I'll go and get him." Megumi said and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait." Sanosuke said and stood up. "I'll come with you." He said and Megumi nodded. Together they left the dojo.  
  
"It was better this way, right?" Sanosuke asked after they had walked almost half of the way in silence.  
  
Megumi nodded. "He needs some time to adjust. He will pull through." Megumi answered and then they fell back into silence.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes slowly and winced immediately. Her back was burning and so it was really a simple decision to stay still. She looked around and noticed that she was in her own room. *How?* Her memories were still a little hazy, but slowly she realized what had happened.  
  
Sano's hand had hit her back and then all went black. She must been unconscious when they had brought her to her room.  
  
*So now they know. Megumi has probably told them all by now.*  
  
It wasn't really a happy thought. After all she had spent the last three weeks trying to hide the pain from them and now all knew. She really didn't want to worry them. This would probably pass away soon.  
  
That was what she thought, but still tears started to gather in her eyes. She was scared. No one knew what was wrong with her. Would she suffer from this pain the rest of her life? Would she... die from it?   
  
As the rest of the dizziness that clouded her senses was gone, she heard voices. They were from the hallway, but not from behind her door. She strained her ears to hear what they were talking about.  
  
"'We have the means to cure the deadliest diseases and wounds.' Isn't that what she said?"  
  
*Kenshin? What is he talking about?* Kaoru thought and with great effort sat up.  
  
"Who said?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Yuuki-dono. The Queen of the Sky. When we were leaving the warehouse after the battle, isn't that what she said then?" Kenshin continued.  
  
"Ah, that's true. Now that you mention it, I remember as well. And to think how she recovered from the wound, perhaps it is true." It was Sanosuke this time.  
  
"But how can we contact her? Do you know that?" Yahiko joined the conversation and caused a long silence with his words.  
  
"We can't contact her, but we know someone who can. Master. Since Yuuki-dono is his daughter, I am sure he knows some way to ask her to come by." Kenshin said and Sanosuke laughed a little.  
  
"Then all we need to do is go to Kyoto and meet him. Ask him to contact her and bring her over. Then she can help Jo-chan." Sanosuke said and he sounded really relieved.  
  
Kaoru was also smiling a little. If she had heard them correctly and this was not a dream, then there was a good chance that she could be cured. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but against her best wishes hope swelled inside of her.  
  
"Well, now that this matter has been discussed, let me check up on Kaoru." She heard Megumi say and her footsteps came closer and soon the door was slid open.  
  
Megumi stopped her movements for a second as she saw Kaoru awake and then stepped inside. "How do you feel?" She asked bluntly and kneeled beside Kaoru.  
  
She looked at Megumi and shook her head. There was no way she could avoid being honest. She could swear that Megumi could smell lies. "I really don't know. My back is burning and I feel weak. But that is nothing new." There was bitterness in her voice.  
  
Megumi nodded and edged closer. She placed a hand on Kaoru's back and she automatically moved out of the way as the pressure brought another wave of pain. A small whimper escaped her lips.  
  
"It was not this bad when you last visited." Megumi said and very gently moved her hand along her back. She shook her head. "I still can't feel anything different."  
  
"Megumi-san."  
  
"Yes?" She said and stared at Kaoru's back intently as if she thought that staring it hard enough would heal it.  
  
"What were you talking about in the hallway?" Kaoru's voice trembled slightly and Megumi turned to look her with sharp eyes.  
  
"You heard us." It wasn't really a question, but Kaoru nodded.  
  
Megumi pursed her lips. Then sighed in surrender. "Ken-san seems to think that those strange ...people you met a while back can help you. I honestly can't believe that there is some ultimate-cure that no one but they know about, but he seems to believe it."  
  
Kaoru smiled. *Such a fitting answer for Megumi-san.* She always seemed to think things through with logic rather than feelings. Kaoru couldn't help but think that it must be a lonely and cold way to live. And her answer clearly told that even though Kenshin might believe in such cure, she didn't.  
  
Still, Megumi's discouraging answer failed to stop the hope from spreading in her. *If Kenshin believes in it, it may very well be true.* She allowed a small smile linger on her lips.  
  
Megumi sighed. "Well, whatever is the truth, it is worth a try. We'll depart for Kyoto tomorrow if we get everything ready in time." She stood up. "You try to rest and eat something. You have lost some weight."  
  
Megumi was almost at the door already when she suddenly flashed Kaoru her foxy smile. "Take this as a change to lose that extra weight you have been gaining." Then she was out of the room.  
  
Kaoru blinked and as she had fully processed the words, it was already too late. Still, the anger gave her a feeling of life she had not experienced in some time.  
  
Her eyes widened. *That is what she was after!*  
  
Kaoru knew that she had no extra weight, but somehow Megumi always managed to tick her off. But this time it was only a good thing. Her anger gave her strength and she would need it.  
  
*Thank you, Megumi-san.*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning was busy for everyone save Kaoru. They bought train tickets, gathered things they would need with them. The dojo was cleaned and doors locked and they left for the station. Megumi had visited Kaoru later in the evening again and gave her some painkillers. With their help Kaoru had been able to sleep the night well. Or at least better than in some time.  
  
Perhaps that was why she was feeling more energetic than lately. She was walking along with the others ignoring their concerned looks. She was smiling at them gently, even if her smile was a little strained. The effect of the medicine Megumi had given to her had worn off long since and the pain had returned in full force.   
  
The train was full, but no one had to stand. Sanosuke was fidgeting in his place, face pale and hands curled into fists. He was mumbling something under his breath, but Kaoru didn't hear enough to tell what it was. But remembering his fear of trains, she could guess.  
  
Kenshin was sitting next to her while Megumi was across. She could feel Kenshin's worried eyes looking at her from time to time, but didn't say anything. Saying that she was fine would be a lie and she didn't want to lie to him. Strange, thinking that she had spent three weeks hiding this illness from him.  
  
Kaoru was glad that they had chosen to go with a train. Walking was out of question and ship would have been hard for her. Still the journey lasted for a long time and her back was definitely getting worse. Every little movement the train made, she could feel on her back.  
  
She was certain that at least Megumi noticed this. Her eyes grew darker as the hours passed and Kaoru began to show more and more pain on her face.  
  
The train had stopped. There was a little more to go till Kyoto and Kenshin had left with Sanosuke and Yahiko to get them something to eat. It was then that Megumi spoke.  
  
"How long do you think you will last?"  
  
Her words froze Kaoru completely for they confirmed what she had already suspected. Her voice trembled and her eyes were wide with fear. "I ... will die, won't I?"  
  
Megumi's eyes were cold steel. "Perhaps, if their wonder-cure won't work. If you, of all people, fear for your life, then the situation is more grave than I at first anticipated." Kaoru could sense Megumi's frustration in her voice. It angered her.   
  
How could Megumi act so calm as they were discussing her life?! She seemed more worried about failing as a doctor than her life.  
  
She turned her eyes away from the other woman and pointedly stared out of the window. *I will not die! No way! There is still much for me to do here! ...Kenshin...* She never answered Megumi's question.  
  
As the other came back, with the exception of Kenshin, they seemed to be unaware of the icy silence between Megumi and Kaoru.  
  
As they arrived in Kyoto Kaoru had to force herself with the sheer power of her will up from the sitting position. The sun was setting slowly as they walked to the Aoiya. Kenshin had sent a message last night, but there was a high probability that it had not arrived yet.  
  
The restaurant was already closed and Kenshin knocked the door loudly. If they had no rooms, they would have to search for an inn.  
  
There were voices coming from inside and then Okon appeared at the door.  
  
"How can I--- Aaaah!" She started as saw them. Her hand flew to her mouth as if to block any further sounds and her cheeks were tainted deep red. She looked embarrassed.  
  
"I am very sorry." She said. "You startled me." She said.  
  
Suddenly Okina's voice filled the air. "What is it? Visitors?"  
  
"Hai! It is Himura-san and the others!" Okon yelled back and soon Okina came to the door wearing his trademark smile. His grey hair was tied back as usually and the ribbon tightened his beard looking bit out of place for a man. Still there were changes. He looked wearier than the last time they had seen him. The absence of Misao must have really gotten to him.  
  
"Ah, welcome." He said and Okon made way for them to get inside.   
  
"I am sorry for the interruption. Our message must be still on the way." Kenshin said after politely greeting them. Okon shut the door and left to find the others to help her to prepare their rooms.  
  
Okina waved his hand in the air. "No harm done and you are always welcome." He said.  
  
"Thank you." Kaoru smiled and after a little chattering with Okina, Okon came and led them to their rooms. Shiro, Kuro and Omasu came to greet them as well, but Megumi ushered Kaoru to sleep only after few minutes of talking. "Doctor's orders." She said.  
  
Kaoru didn't take this well, but did as she was told. The conversation from the train still weighted her mind and worried her. While the others retired as well, Kenshin stayed up and followed Okina into the living room.  
  
"So do you have some business here in Kyoto or are you just passing by?" Okina asked and took the cup of tea Okon offered. Kenshin thanked as well and only after Okon had left, answered Okina.  
  
"Kaoru-dono is sick." He said with a slight hesitation.  
  
"That is unfortunate." Okina answered and Kenshin could see genuine caring in his eyes.  
  
"It is serious. Apparently Megumi-dono can't even figure out what is wrong with her, but no matter what it is, it is getting worse." Kenshin continued and took a sip of the tea before continuing. "What did Aoshi tell you about the events a month ago?"  
  
Okina's eyes sharpened immediately. "I trust he told us all he knew, or at least almost."  
  
Kenshin nodded. "We came to meet my master and ask him to contact the woman in charge of them. The Queen of the Sky. His daughter."  
  
Okina's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Aoshi failed to mention that."  
  
"Or I failed to mention it to him. Still, during the battle she was seriously wounded and they were able to heal her in an instance. And Yuuki-dono also said that they could heal everything." Kenshin continued and wondered if Aoshi had mentioned to Okina about the similarities between Yuuki and Misao.  
  
"I see. You intend to ask her to help Kaoru-san." Okina said and sipped his tea. Kenshin nodded and silence fell into the room. Neither knew what to say or do. The door opened and broke the silence.  
  
Kenshin turned to look and then smiled. "Aoshi."   
  
Aoshi stood at the door for a second and then entered the room shutting the door behind him. "I heard of your arrival." He simply said. No welcomes, no questions. So like Aoshi that Kenshin couldn't help but smile.  
  
"We arrived just a moment ago. The others already went to sleep." Kenshin said and Aoshi nodded.  
  
Okina stood up. "It is time for me to retire as well. Good luck, Himura-san." He took the empty cup and left the room. Kenshin sat still and Aoshi joined him. They watched each other in silence before Kenshin spoke.  
  
"You did not tell him about Yuuki-dono and Misao-dono, I presume." Kenshin said and drank the last of his tea. The cup made a soft noise as he placed it on the table.  
  
Aoshi merely looked at him with his unreadable eyes. "There was no need." He said and Kenshin nodded.  
  
It was a fact that Yuuki and Misao looked alike. Also there were similarities in their way of acting, but other than their own guesses, there were no proofs. It was clear that Okina missed Misao and bringing her up in such manner would only serve to confuse him.  
  
"So this journey has something to do with her." Aoshi stated and Kenshin smiled. He had a good insight as always.  
  
"She spoke of a cure that can heal anything. We need that now, Kaoru-dono is sick." His words were quiet and serious. Aoshi knew immediately that something was seriously wrong.  
  
"So you intend to ask Hiko Seijurou for help."   
  
Kenshin nodded. "Yes. She is his daughter and he may know how to contact her."  
  
They sat in silence, but it was quite comfortable. The strain of the day was starting to get to Kenshin and he yawned.  
  
"I guess it is time for me to sleep as well. We will have to leave early." He said and stood up. "Good night, Aoshi."  
  
He only nodded in response, but as Kenshin was leaving the room, he spoke. "May I come with you?"  
  
Kenshin stopped at the door. Like Okina, Aoshi obviously missed Misao as well. No matter how well he hid it. And this was a change to see Yuuki, who was so like Misao. And perhaps to find out if those two were somehow connected.  
  
Kenshin nodded and left the room. Aoshi sat still, thinking for a few minutes before he also rose.  
  
*Misao.*  
  
He took the cup Kenshin had left behind and headed for the kitchen. *Perhaps...*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 01.  
  
Continued in chapter 02.  
  
  
  
Tiian  
  
  
  
This is the first time that I have ventured to write Kaoru, so much of her I mean. I really don't like her, but she is necessary for the flow of this story. I really hope she came out okay. I don't really know what she is like.  
  
No Misao in this chapter, but she will appear in the next one. 


	2. Chapter 02: The Summoning

Dome of Heaven -Illness-  
  
"Talking"  
  
¨Talking¨ in the minds of the winged people  
  
*Thinking*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own RK.  
  
Chapter 02: The Summoning   
  
  
  
  
  
The morning came slowly to Kenshin. He had been too worried to sleep well, or at all. No matter how confident he seemed, he had doubts as well. The cure existed, they had witnessed that. But could it heal Kaoru? Also, there was no guarantee that his master would be home or that he could contact her. Or that she would help them.  
  
But they had no other choices. Kaoru was sick and this was at the moment the best way to act.  
  
He rose and tightened the sakabatou on his waist.   
  
He refused to think that this would fail. If he lost his hope, the others would as well.  
  
Kenshin left the room and walked to the dining room. Okina greeted him and then returned his attention back to the paper. Aoshi was sipping tea empty plates before him. He was wearing his ninja-uniform and Kenshin saw a bag beside him. He seemed ready to go.  
  
"Kenshin-san." Omasu said with a smile and offered him a menu. "I know you are worried about Kaoru-san, but try to eat. You will need your strength." Kenshin nodded and after a quick look at the menu placed his order.  
  
"Have the other awakened yet?" He asked and Omasu shook her head.   
  
"We can go wake them if you wish." She offered and Kenshin nodded. "Please do so. We must move along fast." Omasu nodded and left the room.  
  
Yahiko was the first to appear and Megumi came with Kaoru soon after. Sanosuke was the last and he was yawning widely. Megumi was staying close to Kaoru, watching her carefully all the time. This worried Kenshin and made him think that there was something he did not know.   
  
They ate in silence. The usual battle of food between Sanosuke and Yahiko was not held this time. Kenshin understood it well, since they were all too worried about Kaoru to eat well. Megumi seemed to be the only one that could eat, but her eyes were on Kaoru almost all the time, as if waiting for something.  
  
Okina and the others wished them a successful journey as they left.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yahiko asked as Aoshi walked along side with them. He merely looked down at the boy before looking back ahead. "There are things I need to do." He answered and no matter how much Yahiko wanted to, he didn't ask anything further. He had been in the company of Aoshi long enough to know that he would not tell more than necessary and it would take many questions to get the reason why he was coming with them out of him.  
  
The boy glanced at Kenshin. *He probably knows.* That was enough.  
  
Sanosuke just looked at Aoshi with indifference, but Yahiko knew that there were no feelings of liking between them. He looked at Kaoru next and it while she looked normal, he could see how tense she was and how she now and then winced from the pain.  
  
He really hoped that this would work.  
  
They walked out of the city and headed for the small forest road, which led to Hiko. Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko were familiar with the road having walked it at least once before. It all looked the same as the last time. It was very unfortunate that they had to walk uphill.  
  
Kenshin kept his eyes on the road and refused to look behind him to see her. That didn't stop him from hearing Kaoru's occasional pain filled whimpers. Sano had offered to carry her, but she had said she would rather walk. Megumi walked right next to her and helped her if needed.  
  
They were halfway up when he heard Megumi yell. He turned as fast as he could and saw Megumi holding unconscious Kaoru in her arms. He run over and kneeled beside them.  
  
"What happened?" Sanosuke appeared as well. His voice was filled with worry.  
  
Megumi moved Kaoru into a better position. "She needs to be carried. The foolish girl thought she could hold the pain off long enough for us to reach Hiko-san."  
  
"Megumi-dono." Kenshin's voice was hard and Megumi winced. "How bad is it?" His eyes locked Megumi's and she couldn't pull herself free. She fidgeted and then spoke. "She is afraid of her life." She said with resignation.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened and he pulled Kaoru to him. He felt her pulse with his shaking hands and sighed in relief as he found one. At the look on Kenshin's face, Yahiko and Sanosuke relaxed as well.  
  
Aoshi moved closer and knelt beside Kenshin. He held out his hands. "I will carry her." He said and Kenshin startled. He was about to protest, but found logic in his words. They were all much too worried to keep her safely.  
  
Kenshin nodded and held Kaoru for Aoshi to take. He took her gently into the cradle of his arms and stood up. Megumi immediately appeared on his side. Kenshin stood up as well. "We better hurry." He said and walked forward faster than before.   
  
Now that he didn't need to worry about Kaoru keeping up, they could move much faster. He knew that Aoshi was strong enough to keep Kaoru and walk fast. Had Megumi and Yahiko not been there, they would have been able to move even faster.  
  
Still, the journey lasted much too long for his liking and as the house clearing and the house were finally visible, he sighed in relief. But he couldn't relax for long. The critical moment was here. Did master know how to contact Yuuki? Would she be able to heal Kaoru? Was he even home?  
  
Soon those questions would be answered.  
  
He run forward leaving the others behind him. He headed for the door and just before he reached it, it opened.   
  
Hiko Seijurou had sensed people getting close and he wasn't in the least surprised to see Kenshin. He sighed. "What do you want this time?" He asked his annoyance at the disturbance clear.  
  
"Master!" Kenshin said, so surprised at his sudden appearance that his words were blocked. But he recovered quickly. "We need your help. We need to speak with Yuuki-dono."  
  
Hiko raised his eyebrow. "And for what reason?" He asked and Kenshin pointed at Kaoru in Aoshi's arms. Hiko moved to them and watched Aoshi gently laying Kaoru on the ground.  
  
"She is sick. So what does this have to do with my daughter?" Hiko said as she watched Kaoru's weak breathing.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened. "Are you joking?! Can't you see Kaoru-dono is very sick! She might die!" He yelled.  
  
Hiko merely looked at him calmly. "Again, what does this have to do with my daughter? She is not a doctor." Anger overtook Kenshin.   
  
"You saw it! During the battle she got hurt and they were able to heal it completely in a moment! If there is even a slight change that they may be able to do the same for Kaoru-dono... We need to ask! Master! We need to get in touch with her!" Kenshin yelled and his face furious. Hiko stared calmly back. When he said nothing, Kenshin began to doubt.  
  
"You can contact her somehow, right? She is your daughter after all."  
  
Hiko sighed. "Of course I have the means of summoning her--"  
  
"Then do so!" Kenshin interrupted.  
  
"No matter the consequences?" Hiko said sharply. His eyes were cold and face dead serious.  
  
Kenshin blinked. "What?"  
  
"I can summon her, but it will be incredibly painful for her. If she is flying, she may fall because of the pain and that will hurt her further. She told me to use it only in emergency situations."   
  
Before Kenshin had time to say anything, Sanosuke joined the conversation. "Well, isn't this one of those? Jo-chan is most probably deadly sick, she may die."  
  
"And why should she care? Why should the Queen of the Sky care of a person she has never met?" Hiko simply said.  
  
"What?" Kenshin said quietly. *But... Isn't she Misao-dono? Could it be that master doesn't know...? Or is she really a stranger who merely reminds us of Misao-dono...?*  
  
"They have met briefly. When she came to bring the necklace to Kenshin." Sanosuke continued obvious to Kenshin's shock. Kenshin and Aoshi had talked about her on the way to the train station after the incident month ago and already then they had came to the conclusion that she most probably was Misao. Neither of them had ever told about their doubts to the others.  
  
Kenshin stared at Hiko. *He must know. Is it true or not? He is not blind and even though he doesn't know Misao that well, he must have noticed the similarities. Then why...?*  
  
Hiko gave Kenshin a look and smirked.  
  
*He knows!* Kenshin's eyes took a cold look. *He knows. But which way is it? Is Yuuki-dono Misao-dono? And if she is, he should know that Kaoru-dono is her friend. Then why he isn't willing to help?*  
  
*"I can summon her, but it will be incredibly painful for her..."* *Is that why? He doesn't want to cause her any pain? She is his daughter, but wouldn't she be angry if Hiko didn't tell about this situation to her?*  
  
"You know. Then why do you wish to keep this from her?" Kenshin said and thus stopped Sanosuke's complains.  
  
Hiko looked at him and then pulled one feather from the folds of his robes. It was a perfect and beautiful white feather. "This is from her. It is still in some way connected to her, it is still a part of her. If I break this feather..."  
  
"She will feel it." Kenshin continued Hiko's sentence.  
  
"Yes. But severing the bond will cause her much pain." Hiko continued. The he looked at Kaoru. "Is it really necessary?"  
  
"No doctor has been able to help her. And wouldn't she like to know? No matter how painful it might be?" Kenshin said and locked his eyes with Hiko.  
  
They stared at each other for a long time having a silent conversation and test of will. The others were slowly starting to feel uncomfortable with the silence, with the exception of Aoshi. He merely looked at them with a slightly curious look in his eyes. Sanosuke and Yahiko were becoming most impatient as their silent battle continued.  
  
Finally Hiko smiled. "So that is your resolution." He said and Kenshin blinked.  
  
Hiko stepped by a small stone and placed the feather there. Then he slowly pulled his sword from the saya. There was a slight regret on his face as his sword cut the feather cleanly in two. Few drop of blood stained the stone.  
  
There was a silence for a long time.  
  
Hiko walked to his house and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Umm, what now?" Sanosuke asked and Hiko turned his eyes on him.  
  
"Now we wait." He answered coldly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yuuki screamed in pain as her entire body reacted to the cutting of the bond. Her every muscle cramped and she fell on her knees. The people around flew to her to help her. She breathed hard and tried to distance herself from the impact that had only touched her for a moment and still left behind a huge amount of pure pain. And fear.  
  
Something had happened. Her father would not use the feather just for anything. Something terrible must have happened.  
  
¨Senritsu.¨  
  
¨Yes?¨ The woman on her right side answered.  
  
¨Something has happened. My father is summoning me. Please, go and see what is happening.¨ And then she showed her a map in her mind that pointed her father's house.  
  
¨As you wish.¨ Senritsu bowed and jumped. She flew out of the castle and headed for the house Yuuki had shown her.  
  
Yuuki stood up slowly with the help of her council members. ¨Senritsu. Tell him I'll come in a moment.¨  
  
She heard her answer as if she was still beside her. ¨Of course.¨  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kenshin tried to calm down, but Sanosuke's pacing was slowly getting on his nerves. As well as his silent complaints. Hiko and Aoshi were the only ones that showed no signs of getting impatient. Megumi was swirling the hem of her clothes between her fingers and Yahiko was practising with his bokken and once in awhile he looked at Kaoru.  
  
Suddenly Kenshin's ears caught a strange sound and as he looked at his master for confirmation, he saw him looking at the sky. Kenshin turned his head also, but he saw nothing. As he looked back at Hiko, he had stepped away from the wall and turned to look at something behind them.  
  
Kenshin turned as well and his eyes widened. A woman was standing there and he caught a glimpse of her black wings before she had hid them in her back. She pulled down the scarf that was covering her face and Kenshin recognized her.  
  
"Senritsu-dono."  
  
At this the others turned to look behind and saw her. She was walking towards them offering a nod to Kenshin as she passed him. She stopped before Hiko. She was clothed the same way as before. It seemed to be common clothing for them.  
  
"You called for her." She said and Hiko nodded.  
  
"There is a woman here that needs help and they --" He pointed at Kenshin and others. "--seem to think that Yuuki can help."  
  
"A woman?" Senritsu said and turned to look around. Then she spotted Kaoru lying on the ground with another woman right beside her.  
  
"She?"  
  
Hiko nodded. Senritsu frowned as she stared at Kaoru.  
  
"Is she coming?" Hiko asked and Senritsu nodded. "As soon as the pain leaves."  
  
A flash of regret could be seen in Hiko's eyes. "I did not wish to hurt her."  
  
Senritsu smiled. "She knows."  
  
Then she looked up and they all followed her example. They saw a small dot approaching them. "She left after me sooner than I thought she would be able to." There was pride shining from her words and her smile.  
  
They waited in silence as the dot got closer and all the time bigger until they could tell that it was a person. Yuuki flew closer and finally landed on the ground. Her knees were unable to hold her weight and she collapsed on the ground. Senritsu moved immediately to her side and helped her up.  
  
¨You shouldn't have left yet. You are clearly still in pain.¨  
  
¨There is nothing wrong with my wings.¨ She merely answered and Senritsu sighed. Yuuki pulled her wings back and with Senritsu's help walked closer her cloak hanging around her.   
  
¨I can walk on my own.¨  
  
¨I am sure you can.¨ Senritsu answered and smiled. But he didn't show any signs of letting go.   
  
Kenshin watched as they came closer. His eyes were on Yuuki. Her black long hair tightened into a thick braid. Her blue eyes surrounded with long black eyelashes. Her mouth and the form of her face. Now that he looked carefully knowing what to look for he found the features of Makimachi Misao. Older Misao with the weight of the leadership on her shoulders.   
  
She was taller, nearing the height of Megumi. As he looked at her, he realized that this was the grown-up Misao. No longer the child he had first met. It had to be her.   
  
Yuuki smiled at her father. "I am glad you are safe. I was worried."  
  
"It is not me you should be worried about. It's her." Hiko said and pointed at Kaoru. Yuuki turned her eyes to Kaoru. Senritsu had already told her that it was a woman she had to worry about but that was it. As her eyes took in the almost lifeless form of Kamiya Kaoru, she almost gasped.  
  
She pulled free from Senritsu's hold and walked to Kaoru. She kneeled beside her and looked more carefully.  
  
Kaoru's face was almost deadly pale and her hair was a mess. Her chest rose and fell with her breathing, but it felt weak. She had black circles under her eyes.  
  
"She really looks ill." Yuuki said as she observed the woman.  
  
"Oh, really." Megumi said sarcastically. Yuuki ignored her and continued to stare at Kaoru.  
  
"Do you have any idea what this is? Or what has caused it?"  
  
"She has complained backaches for some time now, about three weeks I would venture to guess. And I have no idea what may be the cause. Nothing drastic has happened."  
  
Yuuki frowned and lifted Kaoru's hand to see if she would respond in any way and how strong her pulse would be. To her surprise something black fell from her kimono sleeve. Curious, she put Kaoru's hand back down and picked the thing up. Her eyes widened and then she frowned as she saw what it was. A black feather.  
  
"What is this?" She asked even though she had a bad feeling that she already knew.  
  
"What?" Sanosuke asked and came closer. "Oh, that. During the whole winged-murderers event, she didn't get around to do much but worry and so I brought this back as a souvenir."  
  
"A souvenir..." Yuuki whispered. Sanosuke took this as a cue to continue. "Yes, I picked it up from the floor of that warehouse after the battle."  
  
Yuuki's hand trembled as she stood up, the pain of her muscles forgotten. "Do you have any idea what this is?!" She yelled as she turned to stare at Sanosuke furiously.  
  
He startled.   
  
"This is a feather from the back of Hideki himself!" She yelled and placed the feather on a stone. She took a small knife from her waist and cut the feather. Instead of being merely cut, it seemed to dissolute into something liquid that smelled rotten and looked ill.  
  
"What the..." Sanosuke stared at the stone and he was not the only one.  
  
"Poisonous blood." Yuuki said and everyone turned to look at her. "This blood is dead and poisonous and that means that Kaoru-san has been carrying around poison and it has somehow managed to touch and affect her."  
  
"She liked to play with that feather. I often saw her swirling around her fingers." Kenshin said. His face had paled. If Sanosuke had not brought the feather back, if he had stopped him from taking it. If they had taken it from Kaoru... She wouldn't be in this situation.  
  
Sanosuke had paled even more. *My fault. I brought it to her...*  
  
"I should have been more careful... Chieko-san will be so angry with me..." Yuuki whispered to herself and continued to check in Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin was the only one close enough to hear her mutter. *Chieko-san? -san?* Senritsu had said that they didn't use honorific and yet Yuuki used them. That confirmed his last doubts. He knew her and Aoshi had given him the idea who she really was. He was certain now.  
  
"You are Misao-dono." Kenshin suddenly said breaking the silence. Every single pair of eyes flew first to look at him and then to look at Yuuki.  
  
Her blue eyes were wide as she stared at him. Her mouth was open yet no sound came out, until she finally managed to mutter a single word. "How?"  
  
Kenshin smiled at Misao's stunned face. "I thought you looked too familiar for me not to know you, but it wasn't me that realised the truth. It was Aoshi." He said and Misao turned to look at the tall man that had stayed on the background. For a second their eyes met and then Misao pulled away.  
  
"Is that so..." She said and smiled slightly at Kenshin. "But yes, I was known by the name of Misao before my kin finally found me again."  
  
"That is impossible!" Yahiko exclaimed. He had been holding himself back all this time, letting Kenshin and Sanosuke deal with the situation, but now he opened his mouth. "You don't look like the weasel at all! It is not so long ago that we saw her last time. She couldn't have changed this much!"  
  
Misao smiled kindly. "I thought that you would have realised already that we are different from you. I... was not meant for the life I have lived. I was born to the Queen of the Sky, but I was stolen from that life. My wings were cut off and without knowing the truth I was adopted by the Makimachi family."  
  
Then she blinked and hastily continued. "Don't get me wrong! I am very grateful for the life I have lived. Still... The way I live now is the way I was meant to be and so... This is the kind of life I feel most comfortable with. Still I learned a lot during my life on ground." She said and then turned back to Kaoru.  
  
"How long has she been unconscious?" She asked as she felt her forehead. She had no intentions of continuing the conversation any longer, not now. She had no answers to them. Not yet.  
  
"She fainted on the way here. She hasn't regained her senses after that." Megumi said and almost stood up, leaving Kaoru to Misao, but decided against it. Misao nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
She stood up with a frown on her face. "Strange."  
  
"What is strange?" Megumi asked.  
  
"You said her pain has been concentrated in her back, right? I have never heard of a poison that would affect just one part of the body in such a way. This is not normal poison, but still." Misao bit her lip. "If she had caught the infection from the feather through some wound, it would be understandable. But I doubt she has rubbed the feather on her back. So why...?"   
  
Misao kneeled again and this time moved Kaoru onto her stomach. She took the knife she had used earlier and after looking at it she threw it away. "Wrap that in some fabric and keep away from people. It is probably infected." Senritsu nodded and Misao turned back to Kaoru. Taking out one of her kunais, she ripped her kimono open from the back.  
  
Her back was unharmed and Misao laid a hand on it. Moving it around she felt some strange hills.  
  
"There is something definitely wrong here. There are large hard areas that should not be here."  
  
Megumi laid her hand on her back and did as Misao had. "True." Her hand moved on one large area and she pushed down.  
  
Kaoru's eyes flew open and she started screaming from pain. Misao pushed Megumi away and turned to look at Kaoru's back. Her eyes widened in terror.  
  
Kaoru's back had split open and blood flew from the wound soon covering her lower back, but that wasn't what shocked her so. The blood was suddenly hardening in a strange shape. Almost as if creating her wings she didn't have. Misao stood still shocked to the core. Nothing like this had ever happened! Never!  
  
She pushed her down and tried to keep the twisting woman still.  
  
"Senritsu!" She yelled and the woman nodded. She came to hold Kaoru down while Misao pulled a larger knife from her waist. She hesitated for a second before lifting her hand, preparing for the cut.  
  
"Wait! What are you doing?!" Kenshin yelled angrily and gripped Misao's hand as she pointed it towards Kaoru.  
  
"I need to remove the spoiled blood!" She yelled back and pulled her hand free during the short moment Kenshin was too shocked to grip tight. Misao put the sharp edge to the very beginning of the pulsing blood-wings. With a swift movement she cut them off.  
  
Kaoru screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter 2.  
  
To be continued in chapter 3.  
  
  
  
  
  
Poor Kaoru. I guess that is what I would say if I actually felt sorry for her.  
  
  
  
Not much of Aoshi in this one either... sniff.  
  
No worries, there will definitely be more of him in the future.  
  
I am sorry if this seemed to be somehow hurried, but I wanted to get to these parts sooner rather than later.  
  
Also, for now you don't need to worry about lack of updates with this one. I have chapters 01-05 already ready and 06 is half done also.  
  
This is so fun! ^^ 


	3. Chapter 03: The most important memory

Dome of Heaven -Illness-  
  
  
  
  
  
"Talking"  
  
¨Talking¨ in the minds of the winged people  
  
*Thinking*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own RK.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 03: The most important memory  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru screamed and screamed. The blood was pulsating and already creating new imitations of wings.  
  
"Damn! It is no use!" Misao yelled angrily and took off her cloak. Swiftly she wrapped it around Kaoru with the help of Senritsu. After they had tightened it around her so that any kind of movement was pretty much impossible, she pushed Kaoru on her back. She was twisting and her back was bending with the pressure of the blood.  
  
"Open her mouth!" She ordered Senritsu while pulling one of her kunais out. Without hesitation she cut her hand. She heard the gasps as the blood dripped from the wound, but ignored them. Kneeling she put her hand above the struggling woman and forced few drops of red blood into her mouth. Then she pulled back and covered the wound. Kaoru gasped breath few times deep before she fell back into unconsciousness.  
  
Misao sighed in relief. "It worked at least to some extent."  
  
"To some extent?" Senritsu asked eyes wide. "But--!"  
  
Misao nodded. "I know. But nothing like this has ever happened before."  
  
"Still..." Senritsu looked at Kaoru. "Your blood is the ultimate cure. Before now, even one drop is enough to heal even the deadliest diseases and wounds. This is... impossible..."  
  
Misao didn't answer, but merely stared at the sleeping woman. She knew the lives before hers, but no one had encountered a disease like this... She could guess now. The blood that had tried to sprout wings to Kaoru had been dying and trying to escape. If that was it, then soon all of her blood would die and she with it.  
  
The legacy of Hideki.  
  
Her hand tightened into a fist.  
  
There was no other choice. To save her she would need to change all of her blood with healthy or heal her blood itself. Also she would need to bathe for a long time to remove all of the poison that was in her body. Few drops of her blood would not be enough.  
  
But...  
  
The laws were against this. No one outside their race was allowed to enter their land and home. Only men that would marry. This was the oldest law in their book and it was obeyed. No one had stood against it since it had been created to protect them.   
  
If she would take Kaoru there...  
  
If she would heal her using the blood of their people...  
  
She would disobey the law and so she would dishonour her ancestors. Still... There was no other way.  
  
"Misao-dono."  
  
She started at the sound of her name and turned to look a very pained looking Kenshin. His eyes reflected his pain. *Pain so deep not even he can't hide it...* She didn't say a word.  
  
"Can you heal her?" He asked with a slightly wavering voice. Voice filled with pain, fear and even guilt.   
  
Misao turned to look at Kaoru. Her black hair was a mess, her face was covered in sweat. The grass was painted red and the smell of her blood was strong in the air.  
  
"I can probably... but..." She whispered quietly.  
  
"But? What but?! If you can save her then do so!" Sanosuke yelled. As with Kenshin, his voice was pained as well. With him, the guilt was even clearer. *He blames himself for taking the feather to her...* Misao thought sadly. If he had not brought the feather to her, she wouldn't have to make this choice.  
  
"I can heal her, but ... I don't know if I will." She said with great regret in her voice. Was this her final answer? To obey...   
  
"Yuuki-sama..." Senritsu whispered as she realized what Misao was thinking.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Sanosuke screamed at her.  
  
Misao stood up still staring at Kaoru. "To heal her, I would have to take her to where we life." She said and could feel her eyes starting to wet.  
  
"But you can't." Kenshin said. More than a question, it was a statement. Misao nodded. "I could get her there, I think, but doing so I would break the oldest law we have. And I... I..."  
  
"What are laws compared to a human life?!" Sano yelled at her. Misao turned around and the tears finally started to flow down her cheeks. She opened her mouth and then closed it again. She had no answer... Yet why was she hesitant?  
  
This was her best friend. She was dying and she had the power to stop it. Like Sanosuke said, what are laws compared to a human life? Her best friends life?  
  
She wanted to save her. But she was the Queen of the Sky.   
  
"I am Hiko Yuuki. I am the Queen of the Sky. I have to obey the laws of our people. I can't take advantage of my position! It would not be fair! I want to heal her! I really really want to! But I can't forget who I am! That's why..." She sobbed.  
  
"But you can forget who you were?" Kenshin said silently. Misao stared at him.   
  
"Makimachi Misao. Is it really okay for you to forget that name and that person? It seems to me, that you have forced yourself to change, to fit the position of the Queen. But is it really okay? Are YOU okay with that?" He said.  
  
Misao turned away. "Changed, huh? I am an adult now. I can't... afford to make childish decisions."  
  
"Afford? What is there to lose in healing her?"  
  
She stiffened and then spoke. "Honour, respect..."  
  
"You have forgotten then." Senritsu said quietly and all eyes turned to her. "We are the Children of the Sky. Remember, Yuuki-sama, who we were. Before the darkest days in our lives, who were we? What were we like? What were those stories my mother used to tell me? Tell me. You are the Queen of the Sky and our history is an open book for you."  
  
Misao stared at her and then almost hesitantly closed her eyes to recall the memories of the past. Images, memories flashed across her head as she travelled far back.  
  
She saw...  
  
People working hard in the fields...  
  
Hands extending to give help to those without wings...  
  
Blood healing wounds, hands giving free food to the poor...  
  
People helping others in any way they could with a smile on their faces...  
  
She started to speak almost hesitantly. "We... We were kind. We helped all those who asked for help. We knew nothing about money, greed or fighting. We were... serene. Pure. I knew all this deep down, and yet I didn't understand it until I remembered it, lived it myself." She had her eyes still closed, but that didn't stop a tear from travelling down her cheek.  
  
"We have changed and it has not been for the better, but I hope that we can still regain that beautiful way of being and living again." Senritsu smiled sadly at her. "Starting from here."  
  
Misao stared at her and then nodded. "Yes..." She turned her eyes on the sky and her thoughts followed sending a message to her people. Senritsu smiled and walked to Kaoru. "Seijurou, do you have a spare blanket you could lend to us? Yuuki-sama will need her cloak on the way back." Hiko nodded and headed to the door.  
  
"On the way back? You mean you will just fly off and leave her here?!" Sanosuke yelled and Senritsu gave him an impatient look. Kenshin saw this and took a hold of Sanosuke's arm so drawing his attention. "How can you be so calm about it?!" Sano yelled at him and Kenshin gave him a small smile. "Huh?"  
  
"Because they are going to take her with them. Isn't that right?" He said and looked at Senritsu. She nodded with a small smile. "Yuuki-sama is summoning more people, since the two of us aren't enough."  
  
"SO you mean you can heal her?" Megumi asked suddenly and started the people. They had almost forgotten Megumi, Yahiko and Aoshi since they were standing in the side and had mostly stayed quiet.  
  
Senritsu nodded. "Most probably, yes."  
  
"You are not sure?" Megumi raised her eyebrow.  
  
Senritsu's face grew cold. "No, since we have never encountered this disease before, but we have never failed to heal a person we wished to heal. And since this is most probably because of Hideki's feather and since that is from our kind, we will succeed."  
  
"Yet you cannot guarantee it?"  
  
Megumi and Senritsu were trying to stare each other down. "Now listen--" Senritsu started but was interrupted.  
  
"No, we cannot guarantee it. Not 100% anyway." Misao said as she walked to them.   
  
"Yuuki-sama."  
  
"But we will try our best." Misao looked at Megumi calmly. Her voice was sure and balanced. The only evidence that she had been crying was her still reddish eyes. She was confident again. Perhaps for the first time since she has became the queen, she knew who she was and what she was like. And most importantly what she wanted be like.  
  
"Since you cannot guarantee her life, I wish to go with her." Megumi said firmly and caused many widened eyes. Misao gathered herself quickly and pursed her lips.  
  
"I am her doctor. You cannot deny this from me." Megumi said. "If you indeed manage to heal her, then she will need a familiar face near when she wakes up."  
  
"I am sure that you are not the one she would choose..." Yahiko muttered under his breath and received a death glare from Megumi.  
  
She continued. "I myself find it hard to believe that you are Misao, if that is indeed true, and Kaoru might not believe it either. She has not seen this... 'new you'" Her voice held some clear sarcasm in it. "--but once and then she didn't know it was you. She needs someone familiar by her side."  
  
Misao stayed quiet so long that they were getting uncomfortable. Then she snorted. "You are right that she might not believe me and panic. But that doesn't mean that we should allow you to our home. By allowing her there, I am already changing the rules big time."  
  
Now it was Megumi's turn to keep her mouth shut. All the while the two of them stared at each other. It was a silent battle of wills.   
  
"You don't need to allow me there and yet you will do so. Won't you?" Megumi asked and Misao smiled. "Yes." She said and received many surprised looks.  
  
"But--" She continued. "--you will be... restrained. We can't allow you to see and learn all. And so you will be treated almost like a prisoner. You understand that, right?"  
  
Megumi nodded.  
  
"Hey! If she can go, why can't we also?" Sanosuke complained loudly and Misao looked at him with a pained look. "We are already making huge changes by taking Kaoru-san and Megumi-sensei there."  
  
"Then why can't you make more changes and take us as well? It is my fault she is in this shape, I want to come and see that she will really recover." He continued and looked at Misao pleadingly.  
  
"I already said that--"  
  
"I want to go with her as well." This time it was Kenshin.  
  
Misao sighed. "Let me guess. All of you want to go with her?"  
  
At that Sanosuke and Kenshin nodded. When she turned to look at Megumi and Yahiko, they nodded as well. As if on their own her eyes turned to Aoshi. He was looking at her with shadowy and yet so intense eyes that she almost started.  
  
Then he nodded as well.  
  
She sighed. "And I know for a fact that father wants to come as well."  
  
Hiko smirked remembering all the times he had asked Sora to take him there. She had always refused, even after Yuuki had born.  
  
¨Are you sure about this Yuuki-sama?¨ Senritsu asked as she was replacing the robe with the blanket Hiko had brought to her. She tightened it well and then looked at the cloak. It was bloody.  
  
¨And I think you should consider asking for a new cloak.¨  
  
Misao turned and looked at her cloak. ¨It seems so.¨ She smiled. ¨And I am sure now. Of so many things. I can remember everything from my mother's life except for her thoughts. But I think I understand why she named me Yuuki [=brave]. Perhaps this is what she also wanted.¨  
  
Senritsu smiled at her. ¨All this makes me somehow so glad. The change will come and I believe it is for the best.¨  
  
¨Thank you. Oh, here they come. That was fast.¨ Misao's eyes strayed to the sky and she saw her people coming. 14 pairs of wings hid the sun behind them. They landed softly and gracefully on the ground and gathered around Misao. There was a time when it had bothered her, but not anymore. They bowed to her without saying a word.   
  
¨Thank you.¨ She sent her thoughts to all of them with a smile. They nodded.   
  
¨My apologies for my selfish decision.¨ Misao said without a smile.  
  
¨It will be accepted in the end since we all know that you mean no harm to us. And since your descriptions were so accurate.¨ The woman said and turned to look at the Kenshin and others.  
  
¨Very accurate indeed.¨ Other one said.  
  
¨This might become very.. useful for us.¨ One said and the others laughed a little.  
  
Misao smiled, she knew exactly what they were talking about. This might turn out to be harder for her friends than they believed. That was why she had allowed her father to come as well, he knew them better than anyone and would be able to explain certain things to them.  
  
"All right. Form groups of two and place the stretchers on the ground. Tighten them hard." Misao ordered and the women nodded. They began to organize the stretchers onto the ground and pulled all kind of ropes from their bags. One of them pulled a new cloak and gave it to Misao. She smiled her thanks.  
  
Yahiko walked closer to Misao. He still felt slightly uncomfortable with her, but had decided to get past it. "What are they doing?" He asked.  
  
"Organizing. They are preparing all this to make it possible for us to take you to where we live." She answered.  
  
"What?" Yahiko blinked.  
  
"You will be tightened to those --" She pointed at the stretchers. "--and they to us. We will fly and take you with us. The blankets are to keep you safe from the cold."  
  
"Is it cold where you live?" Yahiko asked, slowly getting more comfortable.  
  
"No, but the journey is." Misao smiled. "Those blankets will keep you from getting sick. The journey will take some time since we have you to slow us down so I suggest you try to rest and not to worry."  
  
"Umm..." Yahiko hesitated. Megumi had already asked this and she had answered. But..  
  
"Yes?" Misao asked as she noticed his hesitation.  
  
"Will you be able to save her?" Yahiko asked and Misao noticed how his voice trembled a little. *He is afraid of the answer.*  
  
"We will try. As Senritsu said, we have never encountered any wound or decease we have been unable to cure. It will take time, but in the end I believe we will be able to heal her. So don't worry." She smiled at him. "We will take good care of her."  
  
Yahiko nodded. He would trust her. If she really was Misao, there was no way she would let Kaoru die, if there was some way to save her.  
  
A silent thought was sent to her. ¨We are ready. Tell them to hop on.¨   
  
Misao nodded and turned to Yahiko. "The preparations are over. Come with me."  
  
Yahiko followed her as she walked to the others. They were all around Kaoru, looking at her with worry.  
  
"It is time to leave." Misao said and they turned to her. "Choose any of the stretchers and you will be tightened to them. You will be covered with blankets that will help you against the cold. Your eyes will be covered since we do not wish to reveal the path to our home. Any questions?"  
  
They looked at each other and then shook their heads.  
  
"All right. Move then and we will begin to tighten Kaoru-san. I will fly by her the entire time so you need not worry. Try to relax since the journey will last some time." Misao said and they nodded.  
  
Slowly, almost hesitantly they began to move away. She saw most of them giving last glance at Kaoru over their shoulders.  
  
"Misao."  
  
She knew the voice and hesitated for a moment before turning to face Aoshi. "Aoshi-sama."   
  
He raised an eyebrow and she blinked. Her smile was slightly embarrassed.   
  
"I mean Aoshi-san. I don't think -sama is the honorific I should use anymore. Actually I shouldn't use any anymore."  
  
"Aa." He merely said.  
  
They looked at each other for some time, Misao smiling slightly while feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"You are not going to return to the Aoiya." It was a statement and Misao nodded.  
  
"I will visit in the future, but it isn't my home anymore." She answered with slight sadness. She had spent her entire life until now calling the Aoiya her home. But that didn't hold true anymore. She realized with some sadness that she would never return there. Not truly and fully.  
  
Aoshi nodded and left for one of the remaining stretchers. Misao watched him leave and then turned back to Kaoru with a confused look on her face.  
  
*What was that about?*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter 3.  
  
To be continued in chapter 4.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author:  
  
Again the lack of Aoshi really bothers me, but since he isn't as concerned about Kaoru as the others are.  
  
So...  
  
Not much of him yet. It will change though.  
  
Writing this chapter and the chapter 2 was really fun! I really wanted to write. This fic has always been the easiest to write. Perhaps because although I like the fic and the idea, I don't make it "serious" in the same way as with my other fics.  
  
In the next chapter there will be a lot of explonations of Misao's new life. So brace yourselves!  
  
Also, thank you to all those who have given this fic reviews!   
  
zhoujen, Sharai and Angel: Here you go! The next chapter will be up in a week or so. I think.  
  
Cat H: All your questions will be answered in the future, but I can say that this is A&M fic and soooo... ^__^  
  
MoonPhoenix: Misao is Yuuki. That is a fact already stated in the first part (8 chapter fic) -Hideki-. The thing is that the others didn't know this. 


	4. Chapter 04: The Arrival

Dome of Heaven -Illness-  
  
  
  
  
  
"Talking"  
  
¨Talking¨ in the minds of the winged people  
  
*Thinking*  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own RK.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 04: The Arrival  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The wind caressed Misao's face as flew across the air keeping a close eye on her friends and Kaoru. If she began to struggle again here in the air, they would need to land. And she had no wishes for something like that to happen for it would great needless troubles.  
  
She was worried of her friend too. She was looking very ill even though she had given her a little bit of her blood. Many years ago when they had still lived on the ground, their blood had been one of the reasons why they had been hunted.  
  
All those years ago...  
  
They had lived with the wingless and been happy. It was true that they had not had much land, but they had never needed much since they had the air to themselves. They had developed always better ways to farm and the rest they needed, they had traded from other farmers. They had given something and received something. Money had had no meaning to them.  
  
But there was one thing they had kept silent about. They knew that many wondered how they never died from wounds or diseases, but it took a long time for them to find out that it was their blood. By sharing it, they made each other stronger and could heal wounds normally beyond hope.  
  
One little whisper turned into a rumour and rumour into a fact. After that they didn't have any rest. People came to them everyday asking to be healed bringing nothing to give them in return. They were reluctant to help so many, when some came with a mere flue.  
  
They had helped them in the past, but had never told what the cure was. Now that it became knowledge, some desperate people started to haunt them for their blood. Starting then, their lives became unsure and dangerous.  
  
Then a war started between two great lords close to them.  
  
They could not understand the reason for this sudden increase in violence since war had no meaning to them and so they tried to help as many as they could. That had been their mistake. Both sides decided to attack them for various reasons.  
  
To kill the devils that tainted their lands.  
  
To stop them from helping their enemy.  
  
To get their lands to themselves.  
  
And to get their blood.  
  
They had been defenceless. They were a peaceful race and so they had never thought something like this could happen. One day the soldiers had came and the slaughter had began.  
  
They had no weapons, no styles to help them defend themselves. They were butchered like cattle, their homes burned and blood stored for future uses, since the wingless knew that their blood could live long after being drawn out of their bodies.  
  
They had run and run with nowhere to run. The King and the Queen had stayed behind to face their opponent to protect their people. The Prince and other of the Princesses had stayed as well while the youngest girl had been taken away, to safety.  
  
It was she who had noticed something strange with the sky and pulled herself free to go and look. She had found a new land between the clouds and starry sky. She had led the remaining people to safety, but her entire family was dead by then. She had cried for a week and when she pulled her wings out the next time, every feather had turned from black to white.  
  
After that week, no one ever saw her crying again.  
  
Then she did the unthinkable. She had picked up a sword and studied it. She was only seven at the time, but still with resolution no one could take from her, she learned. She studied all the styles of the ground and developed them father. For fifteen years she did nothing but practised and tried to perfect her style. At the age of 22, she left for three weeks and no matter how much everyone called for her, she didn't answer.  
  
When she returned, she was battered and there were scars that had not been there before. But she was smiling.  
  
¨Come! Help me bring them here!¨ She said with enthusiasm so unlike her. In the dark of the night they travelled to the ground no one had dared to return to without absolute must. They were shocked to find a hut filled with clay cans. All filled with their blood.  
  
In less than a month, the Queen had gathered all blood stolen from them. Blood that still lived on in their pools.  
  
After this, she returned to her training saying that the style was not perfect yet. She never married, but did bear two girls to continue her line. She spent the rest of her life creating a new style that would be enough to defend them. She taught it to her daughters and all those who were interested. After she died, her older daughter took over the task of perfecting the style the first Queen had named Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu.  
  
Misao sighed. Of all times to dwell on memories. It was her earlier visit in them that had brought this on. It had been that Queen, later named as the First thought there had been women in that position before as well, that had made the law never to allow people from the land among them.   
  
Later, when it became obvious that their hatred towards men stopped them from giving birth to boys, it had been changed so that husbands could be brought there.  
  
Now she was disobeying that order, that law. She knew her friends, but no one else did. To them they would be the same kind of men that had once killed and humiliated them. They would not see the difference. Misao could only hope that somehow their visit would restore their belief in men again so that they could once again get new men into their race.  
  
¨Yuuki-sama.¨ A worried voice sounded in her head and she turned to smile at the woman flying next to her. Her thick brown hair was pulled back into a braid and her brown eyes were the only thing she could see behind all her clothing.  
  
¨No need to worry, Moriko.¨ She said and the woman snorted, but it was not she who replied.  
  
¨And what would happen if we didn't worry? You would exhaust yourself in an instance, Yuuki-sama.¨ Yukiko said. She was the other one carrying Kaoru. Her hair was black, but otherwise she was almost identical to her sister. Misao smiled at them, but there was no way they could see it. Flying in the air was cold business and they had learned to cover themselves to avoid sickness.  
  
After she had returned and taken her position as the Queen, Yukiko and Moriko had immediately appeared at her side and had stayed there ever since. It was rare for her to go anywhere without them. Usually at least either of them was with her.  
  
It had bothered her in the beginning, but she had gotten used to them following her around in time. Now she actually saw them as her best friends. They would never call themselves her friends, meaning equals, but she felt their happiness. They helped her with everything they could and always stood behind her.  
  
Senritsu was still close to her as a council member and as her first friend here, but she had her own life with her husband. They were raising vegetables and had many things to take care of.   
  
Chieko on the other hand had taken up the role of her mother, the one she had never known before. Of course she knew Sora now, but it was different to remember her than live with her. So Chieko had taken that role. She always scolded or praised her when it was needed.  
  
Kaori on the other hand helped her the most. She had led them for so many years that she knew the present situation better than anyone and Misao had truly learned a lot from her. While she could remember her mother's life, she had no idea what had been happening after that.  
  
That was why the amount of people in the council had been increased by one to include Kaori. Now there were eight when there had been seven before. The Queen was included. She was the leader of the council and held the final power of decision, but the council guided her.  
  
The members of the council were Kaori, Chieko, Amaya, Senritsu, Hoshi, Arisu, Sho and Misao. All were chosen because of some particular gift that made them different from each other.  
  
Chieko was so strong willed that it was hard for anyone to stand against her. She was a hard woman to deal with because of her pride and sureness in ones self. She had firm opinions of how things should be dealt with. Her hair already held a tint of grey and her attitude towards life was bitter. She had never loved a man in her life, but she still had four daughters, all good behaving kind girls who always obeyed their mother.   
  
The only one who could stand up equally to Chieko was Amaya. Her intelligence was something all admired. Her logic was flawless and her feelings never got in the way of her thinking. She was also fiercely loyal person and her passion towards life gave her strength not many could rival. She was also a master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. Had there ever been a war, she would have been the general. She was one of those involved in the Hideki-event.   
  
Senritsu was on the council because of her kindness. She was forgiving and truly believed that they could discard their hatred towards men in time. Her hope was a ray of light to some. She also knew more than other about the matters of the ground with Kei helping her to understand them. Chieko and Senritsu had never liked each other and Kei had made the matters even worse. She had picked up a sword, but while she could fight well, her skills didn't reach Amaya and Misao.  
  
Hoshi was quiet and a little shy woman, who always though things through in her mind before she presented them. She was often quiet in the meeting, but when she spoke everyone listened. She was often the tiebreaker between Chieko and Amaya. Her kind nature stopped people from being angry with her and so the work as a middle woman was the best for her.  
  
Arisu was a mix-up of their blood and a blood of an Englishman. Since Alice was a name too hard for them to pronounce, she was called Arisu. She was a fierce woman with strong opinions and a strong head. If she decided something, no one could make her change her mind. She was not the brightest of people, but she often understood people's emotions better than anyone and didn't hesitate to point out what people actually felt behind their masks.  
  
Sho was the youngest, about the same age as Misao. She was energetic person with great hopes for the future that not even Chieko could suppress with her sharp comments. Though soon twenty, she still liked to play around like a child. She had the kind of innocence that the others could only dream of. Some thought that perhaps she had never Bathed, but that was untrue. She was called the Child of the Wind because of her amazing speed in doing everything.  
  
Then there was Kaori, the former Queen. She never held against Misao for taking her place. She had always felt that she was not enough for it, she didn't have the kind of nature that would be suited for the leader to begin with. She had had to change who she was to fill the position. Now that it was no longer necessary, she was slowly returning back to her real self again. She enjoyed helping people, but not making decisions that included many others.  
  
Misao was truly grateful for their help. There were times she didn't know what to do, even when she had the memories of the past Queens to guide her. The council had been formed already before they had been forced to leave the ground and had survived as pretty much the same through all times.  
  
¨Yuuki-sama!¨  
  
Misao blinked and turned to look at Moriko. She was scowling at her and Misao felt her cheeks burn. ¨Sorry.¨ She said hesitantly and slowly Moriko's gaze became gentle.  
  
¨We are soon home.¨ She said and Misao nodded. The air was no longer as cold as it had been before and the thick clouds were beginning to scatter. Soon the sunlight blinded them and when their eyes had managed to adjust to the change, the scenery was clear.  
  
Misao felt her heart beat faster as always when she saw her home. The warm air welcomed her back, the trees seemed to move their braches to wave at her. And her people turned to look with warm eyes.  
  
This was her home.  
  
They flew to the palace and Misao waved back to the people who yelled "Welcome back"s for her.  
  
¨Moriko, Yukiko. Take Kaoru-san to the smaller bathing room and release her from the stretchers, but keep the blanket around her. I will be there as soon as the others are taken care of.¨ Misao said and the sisters nodded before flying off. Then Misao turned her attention to the others and send a word not only to their carriers but also to other people in the palace.  
  
¨Let's take them to the guestrooms in the west part of the castle. Guards have to be appointed to them to make sure that they don't start to wonder around.¨ She commanded and felt silent hum of agreement in the back of her head. They flew further into the castle and soon reached large doors. There they landed.  
  
Misao helped to release the carriers and could hear silent voices from inside the packages asking if they had arrived. With the help of the carriers and the guards that had soon been appointed, they released first Yahiko and Megumi, and then the rest.  
  
They all stared around them in wonder.  
  
"What is this place?" Sanosuke asked and stared at the huge doors before him.  
  
"These are the guest quarters of my palace." Misao answered and they all turned to look at her with unbelief clearly visible in their eyes.  
  
"Your ...palace?" Yahiko asked and Misao shrugged. "Yes. What about it?"  
  
Sanosuke stared at her and then at his surroundings. "This is all yours." He said and Misao nodded. "Yes, so?"  
  
"So, what so?! You are rich!" He yelled and was surprised to see every single woman stiffening and their eyes blazing, even Misao's. "What--?" He blinked at the angry gazes.  
  
"So like men." One of the carriers said with a rusty voice as if she had not used it in a long time. The others nodded and few shook their heads sadly.  
  
"They don't care about money or riches." Hiko interrupted and they turned to look at him. "And while Yuuki is said to own this place, you could also say that she is the mother of this entire race and all her children are welcome here. Meaning this palace as everything else here is owned by everyone. No one is rich, no one is poor."  
  
"Well spoken, considering that you are a man." One of the women said. She stepped fort and from her clothing they could tell that she had not been one of those who had carried them. Her eyes were cold grey steel and her lips formed a thin line. Her brown hair was starting to have grey in it, but she most definitely was not the kind grandma you usually read about. Her voice was strong and even the compliment sounded like something one should be ashamed of.  
  
Misao bowed her head. "Chieko."  
  
"What is this nonsense of bringing them here?" She said and her cold eyes trapped Misao. But she had learned that no matter how cold she seemed, she was capable of warm feelings.  
  
"I understand your worry--" She started.  
  
"My worry?" The woman interrupted and raised an eyebrow. "I am not the only one worrying. These--" She pointed at Sanosuke and the others. "--are men. Men of the ground. You of all people should know what kind of pleasure they take of hurting others."  
  
Misao could see her friends eyes widening and Sanosuke opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped by Megumi.  
  
"I am very well aware of the danger their presence causes. Still, when I was still on the ground, I fought alongside with them. These are good men. The fact that my mother chose to love Hiko Seijurou speaks for him. Himura, while being the cause of many men losing their lives, believes in protecting lives without killing now. Yahiko is growing to be like him. The style he practises is Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, which believes in not killing. Sanosuke then---" Misao looked at the man and sighed. "Well, he may be the most corrupt of them, but Himura believes in him and so do I."  
  
She almost smiled as Sanosuke started to protest, stopped by Megumi's fist. "And as you can see, Megumi-sensei will take care of him." The woman had the grazes to blush. Chieko only snorted.  
  
"And the last, Aoshi-s..." She stopped before voicing the honorific. "He helped to raise me. These people will not cause trouble, and if they will, they will be taken back. With force if necessary." Misao finished and after a while Chieko nodded.  
  
"Fine, fine." She said and gave them all a sharp look before turning and walking away. ¨The meeting will have to be delayed till tomorrow.¨ Were the last thought Chieko send her and Misao nodded towards her retreating back.  
  
"Who was that?" Sanosuke asked, obviously still angry at the comments.  
  
"That was Chieko, one of the council members." Seeing the question in their eyes she continued. "I am the Queen, but no one presumes that I know what is best in everything. The council helps me in every way the can. Chieko is one of the members and another member you know is Senritsu. Beside them there are Kaori, Arisu, Sho, Hoshi and Amaya."  
  
"Misao-dono. Where is Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked and suddenly all of their worry returned. All eyes were on her and she sighed. "She has been taken directly to a room where she will spend most of her time here."  
  
"Can we see her?" Kenshin continued and Misao shook her head.  
  
"You intend to stop us from seeing her?" Megumi asked and Misao turned her eyes on her. They were all shocked at the strength they saw there.  
  
"Yes. She will be in a place that must not be shown to others, no matter how much I would trust you. I told you there would be restraints. This is one of them." She said and her voice left no room for arguments.  
  
It was then that they truly understood that before them stood the Queen of the Sky, Hiko Yuuki. This was the woman who led an entire race and expected to be obeyed. Her eyes were unreadable and her entire posture majestic. There seemed to be power radiating from her, power like nothing they had ever encountered before.  
  
"But don't worry. I will take good care of her." Misao smiled and suddenly the pressure was gone. But the memory of it would never leave them.  
  
Misao walked past them and opened the left door. She had to push quite much to move it. "This will be yours Megumi-sensei. It is too big for just one person, but we had nothing smaller we could give you." Megumi nodded.  
  
"Misao-san, I didn't expect such an abrupt leaving and so I don't have clothes or other necessities with me." She said and others noticed that she had added -san to Misao's name. True, calling her -chan would have been so unfitting.  
  
Misao nodded. "I noticed you didn't have much with you. Any of you. I will have things brought over. I hope our clothes will be fitting." She said and Megumi nodded. She entered the room and they heard her gasp.  
  
"This is magnificent!" Her yell sounded to the hallway and they looked inside the room and their eyes widened.  
  
The ceiling was far up and it was decorated with beautiful carvings and pictures. The room itself was huge. The decoration was simple, one big wooden table and huge red sofas around it. One wall was covered with bookshelf filled with books. The entire floor was covered with red carpet. There were torches lightening the room along the walls. On the table there was a huge candle giving light. In the middle of the room was a fireplace that was not lit. There were three doors leading out the room.   
  
"These are to bedrooms?" Megumi asked and Misao nodded. "Choose the one you like the most. Also, remember to be careful with fire." Megumi nodded and started a closer inspection of the rooms. Misao turned and led the men to the other door.  
  
"This will be yours." She said and Hiko pushed the door open. The room was similar to the one Megumi was staying in except there were five bedrooms instead of three.  
  
"The food will be prepared elsewhere, but brought here. Ask any woman for food and they will send a message forward. Also those women--" She pointed at the guards. "--will be your guides. They will show you around and stop you from entering places you should not go to. Understood?"  
  
They nodded and Misao smiled. "Good! Inform Megumi-sensei of these things, will you. Now I have to hurry to Kaoru-san. The healing has to be started as soon as possible." She turned and suddenly the wings sprouted from her back. They all stepped back in surprise. She gave the one last glance before she jumped and flew off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 04.  
  
To be continued in chapter 05.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tiian  
  
  
  
  
  
After staring to write this chapter, I realised that in the first part Misao went to their home for the first time in the chapter 4. The same as here. What a coincidence.  
  
Sorry if this was a little boring, but I needed to explain few things and introduce few more people.  
  
Moriko and Yukiko will now take the place of Senritsu and Chieko and Amaya will probably cause chaos.  
  
Also, when rereading this I noticed something. The feathers of the first Queen turned from black to white because of her pain. Doesn't that sound familiar? ^^  
  
Don't know why I wrote so, but decided to keep it.  
  
^__^ This is so much fun!  
  
  
  
Nekonomiko: Yes, there will be more of Aoshi later on. You just need to be patient.  
  
unique-starfish: Was this soon enough? A week has passed since the last update. I don't want to rush or I will run out of ready chapters and then you will need to wait a longer time.  
  
Cat H: Yes, yes. Aoshi and Misao. I like Megumi, but I don't see her with Aoshi. It seems too unreal for me. 


	5. Chapter 05: Questions and answers

Dome of Heaven -Illness-  
  
  
  
  
  
"Talking"  
  
¨Talking¨ in the minds of the winged people  
  
*Thinking*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own RK.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 05: Questions and answers  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The palace was truly huge and impossible to fully know without wings. Misao knew this but she hadn't bothered to explain it to her friends as Kenshin had asked if they could see Kaoru. The small Bathing room was so high up that without help from her people they would never get there. Actually their moving was largely limited by the fact that they didn't often use stairs, since there was no need, they were not built. Perhaps Kenshin, Hiko and Aoshi could since they could jump well and high.   
  
The room Misao had Bathed in to create her wings was the only one that was actually connected to other levels with stairs. Simply because the ceremony involved with the Bathing required them to walk to the future. But the other rooms were disconnected for a reason. Although the possibility that the wingless (as they often called the ones that live on the ground) would ever get here was pretty much zero, they had prepared for an event where it would be possible. They would not give their blood to them. Never again!  
  
Misao flew up and up greeting the ones she encountered. They all seemed wary and Misao knew it was because of her friends. So soon their presence had robbed the feeling of safety from her people. Of course they trusted her, but the fear was so old and deep that she knew her words of comfort could not take it from them.  
  
She landed gracefully on the stone floor covered with dark red carpet. The carpet led to a door on which was written Ichi [one]. She stepped closer and the door opened before her. Yukiko nodded and made way for Misao before she pushed the door closed and locked it.   
  
There was no room to undress here. The door led directly to the pool-room. Yukiko and Moriko had brought Kaoru here and she was now laying on the floor with Moriko watching over her. The blanket was still tightly around her.  
  
With Yukiko's help, Misao took of her cloak and all of her clothes. She walked to Kaoru and knelt beside her, refusing to wince at the coldness of the floor. With the help of the sisters, she gently unwrapped Kaoru, but left the blanket under her to shield her from the cold. The room itself was warm, but the floor was stone and that was always cold. That was why most of the floors were covered with carpets.  
  
Kaoru didn't move at all, nor did she show any sings of regaining consciousness. Misao checked her pulse and while weak, it was there. Gently they took off all of her clothes and piled them to the corner of the room. They would need to burn them later.  
  
Moriko and Yukiko helped Misao carry Kaoru near the pool and Misao walked into the water. She extended her hands and they gave Kaoru to her. She was almost frighteningly thin. The disease must have taken her appetite.  
  
Misao laid her above the water and slowly she started to sink. Misao sat down and then sank with her into the water. Once again she could hear the gentle music fill her with peace. Now she knew that it was the blood that sang in happiness and of those beautiful times before they had had to encounter the cruelty of the wingless men.  
  
She took Kaoru in her arms, refusing to listen to the music long enough to fall asleep. Instead she searched with her thoughts for the consciousness of the people whose blood still lived here. They were surprised at first and then they started to talk to her with enthusiasm. Misao smiled.  
  
¨What is wrong with this woman?¨ She asked silently and the voices stopped. She could feel the blood moving around them and then she received her answer. Many voices spoke and what one started, another continued. But she could connect them rather quickly.  
  
*As I thought.*  
  
The blood that was used to create wings for Hideki had with time became a part of him, his blood. And so his bitterness and his experiment with different poisons had polluted it. He had created resistance to most poisons so even though his blood was not healthy, it didn't bother him. But when Kaoru had came in contact with the feather, which was merely his blood, she had been handling poison. Slowly it had penetrated her skin and mixed itself with her blood.   
  
Since Hideki's wings were made of blood, the blood knew its mission. It was meant to create wings and so it had tried to do. But since it was poisonous and Kaoru's own blood and body were not ready for such change, it had failed. Her body had still tried to get rid of the blood and had failed in it's attempts to repel it away. It would try again and that time it would be her life on the line.  
  
¨Why didn't my blood work?¨ Misao asked then. Again the blood moved, this time around her as well.   
  
*I see.* She thought after the voices had ended again.  
  
A drop of her blood was enough to halt the poison from spreading more than it already had. It had also stopped her body condition for a moment, but it had not been strong enough to heal her. The blood was partly theirs, partly hers and partly poison. She had stopped the poison, calmed their blood, but been unable to heal them all. Not even all of her blood poured would be enough to heal her. The mixture was more complicated than anything they had ever encountered before. It could not be healed in an instance. If she had been of their race, it would have been possible.  
  
¨How can she be healed?¨ She refused to ask if she could be healed at all. There had to be some way! There simply had to be!  
  
The spirits moved and seemed to observe Kaoru with great interest. She could hear them murmuring, perhaps even arguing, but she couldn't make out what it was until they limited the amount of speakers from hundreds to ten.  
  
Relief filled her as she listened them explaining this to her. There was a change. A real change. It would require time and much care, but Kaoru could be completely healed. They would need to heal her blood and replace their blood with healthy. Then remove their blood entirely and let her own blood increase and fill her. That was the only way.  
  
She smiled as she stood up and walked out of the pool leaving Kaoru there. Moriko offered her a robe and she took it gratefully. While the blood she had first though to be water did leave her skin without a trace, it was common that they still bathed in water to clear any possible remains away.  
  
Yukiko and Moriko smiled at the sight of Misao's smile. ¨She can be healed.¨ Yukiko said and Misao nodded. ¨It takes time. She will have to spend weeks there and she may have some sudden seizures, but if she is carefully watched, she should fully recover.¨  
  
They didn't say more. Automatically Yukiko took her clothes and left with her, while Moriko stayed to watch over Kaoru. There was no need for words, since they understood each other so well. Misao walked with Yukiko for a while before she turned to take Kaoru's clothes to be burned and gave her hers. Misao nodded and continued her way to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile elsewhere in the castle Sanosuke was having a hard moment, again. They had left to get to know the place, but all the time they encountered dead ends. They could see that above them was another level, but there were no stairs that led there. So Sanosuke had tried to convince Kenshin to jump there. He had refused, again.  
  
As said, Sanosuke was having hard time.  
  
Kenshin was staring up. He had considered jumping when Sanosuke had asked for the first time, but he had seen how their guards had stiffened. Obviously they didn't wish for them do such things. And so Kenshin had said no. They had agreed to let them see their world and from the way they spoke, he had came to the conclusion that they were the first allowed to enter it. It was a privilege and he had no intentions of angering them or disappointing Misao. She had warned them after all.  
  
Hiko had only given Sanosuke a long look as he had turned to ask him. Sanosuke had backed off almost immediately and returned to staring up. He had considered asking Aoshi, but since both Kenshin and Hiko had said no, there was no reason to believe he would say yes.  
  
Yahiko was staring out from one of the long windows and Kenshin felt tempted to join him. There had been windows in their bedrooms and what they had seen had amazed them. It was as if they had travelled to another world all together. There were almost no signs of the modern world that was slowly filling theirs. The land was green and the trees were so magnificent in their form that Kenshin had doubted immediately that they were no longer in Japan. Still, what had surprised him the most was the air of pureness that surrounded everything.  
  
The others had been amazed as well. Not only about the scenery, but also by the fact that they were quite high up. One of the reasons for their journey was that they wanted to see what it was like outside. Now they could only see through windows.   
  
Sanosuke seemed to have had enough and they turned around to return to the last intersection and to try another way. Megumi spoke quietly with the guards and they seemed to get along. Yahiko was staring out of every window they passed by while Aoshi merely walked along seemingly uninterested. But Kenshin saw his eyes moving and taking in everything around him. Kenshin could understand it.  
  
They were in a strange place and while they were not enemies, they couldn't be said to be friends either. They had made their dislike of them clear the moment they had arrived. Especially the woman Misao had called Chieko. She hadn't even tried to hide her dislike.  
  
Kenshin still could not understand what had made them hate them so much. Senritsu had spoken of some "dark days" at Hiko's and back after the battle with Hideki, Misao had spoken of pain, death and exile. What had happened to them?   
  
"Lucky!" Sanosuke yelled suddenly and as Kenshin looked he saw that for once there was an opening that led down as well.  
  
"All right! Here I go!" He said and had already jumped, when one of the guards blocked his path. He and the woman were both thrown back by the impact as their bodies hit. The woman disappeared to the hole, but soon they heard wings flapping and she rose from there and stepped to the floor calmly. Usually they pulled back their wings immediately after landing, but this one didn't do so. Her wings, black and huge, gave her an air of danger.  
  
"Please. Refrain from such actions. You can travel around this level as much as you wish, but the others are denied from you. You must not jump up or down." She said with calm face, but her hand was on her sword.  
  
"What?!" Sanosuke complained. "But I want to see--"  
  
"As you wish. Please forgive Sano's rush actions." Kenshin interrupted and the woman nodded her hand leaving the handle.  
  
"Hey! Kenshin!" Sanosuke started, but Kenshin gave him a sharp look that quieted him.  
  
The guard woman pulled back her wings and walked past them. "We better return to your rooms. The dinner will be brought there shortly."  
  
This seemed to brighten Sanosuke somewhat. Yahiko seemed honestly glad, since he was one those who had been too worried at the breakfast to eat much. Megumi wondered aloud what kind of food they were served here and the woman started to explain some basic foods.   
  
They followed her meekly back to their rooms to find food covering the entire table. Seeing this Sanosuke started to smile widely and then he attacked the food mercilessly. They soon came to the conclusion that the food was excellent. Everyone ate their fill.  
  
"So, why did you agree with the guardswoman so soon? Aren't you in the least curious?" Sanosuke asked with a content look on his face.  
  
"Idiot." Hiko said and sipped his tea.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you!" Sanosuke yelled and Kenshin sighed. "Please calm down Sano."  
  
Sanosuke lowered his fists and Hiko smirked.   
  
"Do you remember what Misao-dono told us before we left? She said that if we wished to come here, we would need to be prepared to face some restrictions and we could be considered as prisoners. We agreed to these terms as we came here. I have no intentions of acting against their will, because doing so we break those terms. We may be taken away and if they decide the worst, Kaoru-dono won't be healed." Kenshin explained calmly and could see Sanosuke realizing his point.  
  
"I see. But since Yuuki really is the weasel, she wouldn't do such a thing. We are her friends." Sanosuke said and saw Hiko shaking his head.   
  
"What?" He asked the other man, but he didn't answer.  
  
Kenshin shook his head as well. "Don't you remember Sano? Misao-dono or Yuuki-dono or whatever you wish to call her was close to leaving us on our on. And after coming here, we have been treaded with distrust and dislike. These people obviously are not pleased. From what I have heard, something has happened to them to make them hate men without wings."  
  
"A war."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Hiko. He had a cold expression as he stared at the cup in his hands. "Long time ago, the ancestors of these people lived among the people like us in Japan. They were peaceful people so they had no weapons or fighting styles. Then a war was sparked close to them and they were suddenly considered enemies since they didn't pick a side. It was a slaughter, in which most of them were killed."  
  
Megumi gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Yahiko stared at Hiko with horror in his eyes, while Sanosuke had disbelief in his eyes. Kenshin and Aoshi both stared at Hiko with eyes showing no emotions.  
  
"But they are the masters and creators of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu." Sanosuke said and Hiko shook his head.  
  
"Do you remember the code of the style?" Hiko asked and Kenshin answered. "'Protect people around you using your sword without any boundaries. Fight for the right to live.' So the style was created after the war, after they had been denied of the right to live."  
  
Hiko nodded. "The first Queen of the Sky started to develop the style after the war. She and her children and grandchildren worked to make it what it is today. Style filled with different techniques every single one of them strong. That was their devotion."  
  
Silence followed his words.  
  
"What a sad fate." Megumi said with sorrowful expression. Kenshin was a little surprised since Megumi didn't usually show that much emotion.   
  
"Can you now understand their dislike of us? Even though this happened a long time ago, they have not forgotten or forgiven." Hiko said and placed the cup on the table. His eyes searched out Sanosuke's and the man started at the power of his look.  
  
"I guess I can..." He murmured and that seemed to satisfy the bigger man.  
  
Aoshi moved from his seat and walked to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kenshin asked and without turning Aoshi answered. "For a walk." Then he had already left the room. The others looked at the door and then Yahiko sighed. "I am never going to understand how his mind works."  
  
Kenshin smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aoshi had hardly left the room when a guard was already present. The woman had black short hair and brown eyes. She was tall and lean, but he could see hidden strength. Still the woman would probably lose to him were they to fight.  
  
"Can you ask Yuuki to come here?" He asked bluntly. It was better to use the name Yuuki, since he was sure that not all her people knew the name she had used when she was still living on the ground.  
  
The woman seemed surprised and then nodded. She seemed to concentrate on something, before she nodded. "Yuuki-sama will be here shortly. Have all of you already finished eating?"  
  
Aoshi nodded. The woman went distant again and then said that someone would soon come to take the dishes.  
  
Aoshi leaned against the wall waiting for Misao. Many thoughts travelled around his head, most about this place and Misao. Both were a mystery. He had always thought that he knew Misao. Still seeing her now had proven him that he didn't know much about this new Misao. How much had she changed?  
  
She still remained unsure of it herself, judging by the way she had acted after she had been asked to heal Kaoru. She had hesitated, something the old Misao wouldn't have done. Then again when she had explained them that they could not see Kaoru, she had held such power in her voice that the old Misao couldn't have reached it no matter how she tried. It was the voice of a leader.  
  
He could no longer say how much of Yuuki was from the old Misao and how much of her new experiences as a leader of nation. It was obvious that they were no longer in Japan and here she ruled above all.  
  
His sharp ears caught the sound of steps, before Misao had even reached the point she could be seen.  
  
She had changed inside as well as outside.  
  
She had grown taller and looked much more like a grown woman now. Her hair was tightened on the top of her head and from there on it was braided. It was a change as well. As long as Aoshi could remember she had held her hair in braid that started from her neck, even she was still a child. Her eyes held seriousness that had not been there before.  
  
Still her lips curved into a smile as she saw him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 05.  
  
To be continued in chapter 06.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tiian  
  
  
  
  
  
Again a little shorter chapter, but this seemed like a good place to end this chapter.  
  
This is going to be longer than the first part (-Hideki-). Definitely. I think it soon is if you count pages. If you count chapters, not yet. Still this will be longer than 8 chapters.  
  
I dislike the people that say that Megumi has no emotions. She has plenty, but they are hidden behind her cheerful mask of playfulness.  
  
A little while ago I saw for the first time RK in good quality. And now I am forced to agree that Misao's eyes are green. At least in the scene where Aoshi tells her he never wants to see her again.  
  
Still, since I have always written her with blue eyes, I will continue doing so in the unfinished fics.   
  
While I was writing this, my boyfriend called and told me that he was now a corporal!  
  
I am so proud of him! He is very intelligent and hardworking person! Much more than I am.  
  
Also, I need to warn you. This was the last ready chapter. ch06 is almost ready, but this means that I won't be able to update as often as I would like.  
  
And answers to the reviewers:  
  
the nutty imp: Thank you. I hope this was soon enough.  
  
Cat H: I know. So many names that I myself sometimes get confused and forget some.  
  
zhoujen: I actually try to avoid showing Misao as some kind of a super-warrior. She is better now, but that doesn't mean that she is much stronger than any of the others. I may put in some sparring scene, but I don't think I will make it into some battle which Misao easily wins.   
  
Thank you to all!  
  
Since I am out of ready chapters, getting reviews may help me speed up in writing more... 


	6. Chapter 06: Understandings

Dome of Heaven -Illness-  
  
  
  
  
  
"Talking"  
  
¨Talking¨ in the minds of the winged people  
  
*Thinking*  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own RK.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 06: Understandings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You wanted to talk." Misao said and walked closer her heart thumping in her chest with wild tempo. She had been surprised when Ume had told her that a tall man with cold eyes and black hair wanted to talk to her. They knew her father, so the only one left was Aoshi. Why would he want to talk with her? It was rare for Aoshi to start a conversation.   
  
Aoshi nodded and separated himself from the wall. He walked to Misao and then by her. She frowned but followed him. When Ume attempted to follow she held her hand up. ¨I will take care of this.¨ The woman nodded and stayed behind. There was a little bit of disappointment on her face and Misao could guess the reason. *So, she is one of them.*  
  
Misao walked after Aoshi and soon caught up to him. They walked in silence neither was really willing to break it at first.  
  
"Can you heal Kamiya Kaoru?" Aoshi finally asked and Misao was startled at the sudden break of the silence.  
  
"With time, yes. It was all more complicated than anyone of us thought. But this much is absolutely certain, no doctor on the ground could have healed her. There is her blood, our blood and poison all mixed up in her. To heal her we have to heal our blood and then remove it from her. After that her own blood needs to be healed and regenerated." Misao explained.  
  
"It will take weeks, perhaps even a month but in the end, she will fully recover." She continued with serious tone. *Unless something goes wrong... No! I won't allow it!*  
  
The silence returned and as they reached the first opening leading up, Misao jumped there. Then she glanced at Aoshi and taking it as a sign, he jumped as well. He looked around and noted that everything looked pretty much the same as the level lower. The floor had a red carpet covering it and torches burned at the walls.  
  
"I thought this level was off-limits." He said and Misao smiled.  
  
"Not when you are with me." Misao said and started walking again. "When you have gotten further and seen more, you will see that there are stairs to this level. You won't be allowed to walk them though. There are things we must keep hidden from you." She had heard of their adventures and knew that they had to think of something other than Kaoru to keep themselves together.   
  
Or perhaps they were thinking about Kaoru and they wandered in order to find her.  
  
Aoshi nodded and followed her. They went through many hallways and passed many doors. Aoshi memorized everything he saw because he had a feeling he wouldn't be allowed here anymore after this. As he looked at Misao, he saw a slight smile on her face. She looked comfortable, perhaps even more so than ever at the Aoiya.  
  
"This is my home now." She said, as if guessing his thoughts, and stopped at a window. The sun was slowly setting, but it would take time before it would disappear. She looked outside and her smiled softened even more.  
  
"These are my people, this is the life meant for me. I always had this emptiness inside of me at the Aoiya. I could ignore it most of the time, but it still remained in the background. The feeling that I didn't quite belong there. I enjoyed the freedom of travelling much more than staying at the same place." Misao spoke quietly. Her eyes looked softly at the scenery.   
  
The land was green and brown, the trees tall and beautiful. People flew around the place and walked on the ground. The scenery was serene and pure.   
  
"Now I can fly and feel free. Of course I still have the duties of the Queen--" She grimaced. "--but mostly I am free."  
  
Aoshi was watching her quietly and Misao found that she was still unable to read his eyes if he willed so. She sighed, but the smile was soon on her face again.  
  
"How are the things at the Aoiya?" She asked with little concern in her voice.  
  
"Fine." Aoshi said and Misao nodded.  
  
The silence fell again between them. Misao had no idea what more she should say to him. She didn't have any explanations or questions she dared to ask. Much needed to be cleared, but now was not the time. And so since she couldn't come up with anything to say, she stayed silent for a moment more.   
  
"I will walk you back to your room." She said quietly and she turned to lead him back. "I trust that was all?"  
  
Aoshi nodded and they walked back in complete silence.   
  
She said good evening as they reached the quest quarters and then left. She had to force herself to walk calmly. *Why is everything always so hard?* She asked silently remembering that the hard part was still coming. The real reason they had been accepted here. They wouldn't like it one bit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Aoshi watched Misao leave. She had changed more than he had first thought. She thought differently and could refrain her actions better. Still the old Misao, the one he knew, was still there as well. He had sensed it, perhaps more before than now. Here, at her new home, she was the Queen and she had adapted herself in that role far better than he would have thought possible.   
  
He opened the door and stepped inside only to stop almost immediately.  
  
There were empty bottles of sake lying around the place and the air reeked of alcohol. Sanosuke was laughing loudly and he seemed to have some sort of drinking contest with Hiko Seijurou. The latter seemed to be able to hold the sake far better than the first.  
  
As he turned his eyes he saw red-cheeked Himura trying to dodge the attacks of giggling lady doctor. The young one was starting to look really sick and Aoshi could guess what was coming next.   
  
*This is why I never touch sake.*  
  
He went to his room and emptied his bag. He returned just in time to give it to Yahiko who threw up immediately after he got the bag open. That continued for some time and so Aoshi sat by him. The others didn't seem to notice them before Kenshin suddenly sat next to him.  
  
He seemed to have escaped the lady for a while. He offered a bottle for Aoshi who merely shook his head. The redhead shrugged and put the bottle down.  
  
"You spent some time on that walk." He said.  
  
"Aa." Aoshi answered and turned to see if Yahiko had finished throwing up.  
  
"The guard from the earlier was the one that brought us sake." Kenshin said and Aoshi immediately detected his point. He was asking with whom he had gone, in his own subtle manner.  
  
"I asked to see Misao. She accompanied me during the walk." He answered the redheads hidden question. Perhaps the man wasn't as drunk as he had first thought.  
  
"Did she say anything about Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin's voice was tense and Aoshi noticed that Yahiko also stilled to listen to the answer. So the boy wasn't so out of it that he would have lost all of his senses.  
  
"Yes. It will require a long time, but in the end Kamiya will fully recover." Aoshi replied and could see the relief wash over the swordsman as well as the boy next to him.  
  
"Is it so?" The man whispered with a smile. The tension seemed leave him and Aoshi saw him relaxing a little.  
  
"Umm, Aoshi..." The small voice caught his attention and he turned to Yahiko. "I think I am done now. Thank you." Yahiko said and handed the bag to Aoshi who took it without a word and left for the door.  
  
The guard had changed while he had been in the room. He handed the bag to the woman. "One of us got sick." He simply said and to his surprise the woman smiled.  
  
"I see. Don't worry. I will take care of this and return it to you later." She smiled and Aoshi nodded. Compared to the behaviour of many other guards, she seemed to tolerate them well.  
  
"Sleep well!" She yelled just before Aoshi had closed the door behind him.  
  
Sanosuke rushed to him immediately. "Is it true?! Did the weasel really say that Jo-chan will be saved?" He asked quickly his eyes shining with hope. Aoshi nodded. "According to Misao she should fully recover." *Weasel? Misao wouldn't be happy to hear that.*  
  
Sanosuke yelled and started to dance around the room. "Jo-chan will recover! She will be saved!"  
  
There was genuine happiness behind his excessive actions. Everyone seemed to rejoice about the news except for Hiko. There was a smile on his face, but Aoshi had a feeling that it was of amusement.  
  
He saw Sanosuke offering more sake to Yahiko, but the boy wisely said no and left the room heading for his bedroom. Aoshi decided that the boy had the right idea and he also escaped to his room before Sanosuke managed to drag him to a group hug.  
  
Though he did miss the expression on Hiko's face as Sanosuke suggested it to him. He also missed seeing Sanosuke hit almost senseless because he refused to give up simply because Hiko said no.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning was painful for most of them and their appetite remained low. Aoshi and Hiko were the only ones feeling perfectly well. Even Kenshin was a little blue. Yahiko had only looked at the food briefly before he turned and walked away.   
  
"Now a little walk in the fresh air would certainly do good." Megumi sighed. She had somehow managed to return to her own bedroom on her own at some point of the night. She had returned to eat with them since there was no one to accompany her in her rooms.  
  
"That is denied." Kenshin said and Megumi nodded. "I know, but it doesn't stop me from wishing."  
  
The door opened and a woman stepped inside. Unlike most of them, she had covered her face so that only her eyes could be seen. There was uncertainty and constant readiness in her way of walking. Her eyes were suspicious and angry.  
  
"Are you done?" She asked and they nodded. The door opened immediately after and more women came in to take the dishes. None of the had their faces covered. Most were unknown to them, but two were people that had stood guarding before.   
  
"Thank you." Kenshin smiled at them and some even smiled back. Most noticeably the one that had stood guarding last night.   
  
"Do you think that we could go outside for a bit?" Megumi asked and drew all eyes to her. She was looking pale, but there was confidence in her eyes. Her chin was held high.  
  
The women stopped their actions for a moment, before continuing. They were all silent.  
  
Megumi sighed. "I guess that means no." She sounded surprisingly calm about it.   
  
"Unfortunately not." The first woman to enter said and her voice was strained. They all looked at her with disbelief. The anger in her eyes was clearer now.  
  
"What do you mean?" Megumi asked with a frown.  
  
The woman was obviously displeased and she had to force the words out of her mouth. "It seems that Council members Hoshi and Amaya convinced Yuuki-sama to allow this exception after learning that you... are not feeling well. Also this room needs to be ventilated." She said and turned up her nose at the smell.  
  
"Since Hoshi and Amaya talked Yuuki-sama into this, they were ordered to be your guides. Be ready in ten minutes." She said and walked to the door. There she turned around again and stared at them with sharp eyes. "Don't even think about escaping. Amaya is the strongest person among us."  
  
Then she walked away and the other women followed. This woman obviously thought of them as prisoners and the worst kind of creatures in existence.  
  
There was a silence in the room until Sanosuke made a small laughing sound. "All right! We get outside!"  
  
This new piece of information cheered them up quite a bit. Even Yahiko rose out of bed after hearing this. The next ten minutes seemed to last an eternity before there was a knock on the door. They yelled for the person to enter and the door was slowly opened.  
  
A small woman stepped into the room. She was clearly shorter than Kenshin and her eyes were as red brown as his hair. Her hair was short and the same brown as her eyes. Her shirt was light brown, while her skirt was deeper brown. She had a white shawl around her shoulders and she fingered it constantly. She looked around seeming more than a bit uneasy.  
  
"I am Hoshi." She said and broke the silence. Megumi seemed to understand her hesitant actions and stepped to her with a smile.  
  
"I am Takani Megumi. Call me Megumi." She said and bowed to the woman. She smiled back a gentle smile that softened her otherwise sharp features.   
  
Megumi proceeded to introduce the other people in the room and had hardly finished when another woman entered the room. She was like the opposite of Hoshi with her height reaching almost to Sanosuke. Her hair was pitch black and her sharp eyes clear deep blue.   
  
"Sorry for being late." She said with a strong and clear voice. Her entire pose spoke of confidence and power. There was a katana and a wakizashi tightened to her waist. Her clothes were almost as black as her hair, but unlike Hoshi she was wearing trousers. She was neither cute like Hoshi nor beautiful like Megumi. Her power of attraction came from her personal face and from the powerful air around her.  
  
She moved in with graze, every muscle powerful and as flexible as a string.  
  
Still she smiled at them and remembering that it was she along with Hoshi who had suggested that they be allowed outside, they smiled back.  
  
"I am Amaya, one of the Council members. I already know who you are so no needs for extra introductions. So let's get going." She said and walked out of the room with Hoshi. With Megumi leading them, they followed.  
  
Megumi immediately appeared next to Amaya. "So, how do you know us? I for one can't say I have ever met you."  
  
Amaya smiled at her. "We have met. For one, I was one of those twelve Yuuki-sama brought with her to take care of Hideki. Also I was one of the carriers who brought you here. You could say that the strongest here were picked. Though Moriko and Yukiko were picked because Yuuki-sama has an absolute faith in them."  
  
Megumi nodded. "I see. Though I don't remember introductions made so that I could hear."  
  
Amaya laughed a little. "Naturally you couldn't hear them, since Yuuki-sama didn't voice them so that you could hear."  
  
Megumi was puzzled. "What...? I don't understand."  
  
The other woman nodded. "Much possible since you cannot do so. We, meaning all those with wings, are more connected than you people are. And since speaking out aloud while flying is... well, stupid most of the time, we learned or were born with a different way to communicate. We talk to each other inside our heads with our thoughts most of the time. That way we don't need to talk out loud and endanger catching flies into our mouths." She laughed a little, but stopped at the stunned face Megumi was showing.  
  
"You can talk with thoughts?" She asked, her eyes wide.  
  
Amaya nodded. "Yes. Even distance doesn't really bother us."  
  
"I see. So that is how Misao-san called all you to Hiko-san's home." Megumi muttered and Amaya smiled. "Correct. Though I must ask you to learn to call her Yuuki-sama. Many of us are confused by the name Misao and since she no longer is Misao, you should learn her new name."  
  
The others were close enough to hear their conversation and when Amaya said the last sentence, Sano laughed. Kenshin looked bothered, Aoshi passive and Hiko smiled. Yahiko was staring at them with wide eyes and he was the first to say anything. "Yuuki...-sama?" He sounded disbelieving.  
  
"Yeah. I know. It is like calling Jo-chan Kamiya-sama." His laughter died as he realized what he had just said and worry overtook his face. A deep silence entered the hallway as all of them were forced to recall the reason why they were there.  
  
"You all went pale and worried so suddenly. What is the matter?" Amaya asked with genuinely concerned voice.  
  
"You know why we came here, right." Megumi said and her face was an unreadable mask. Amaya nodded and Megumi continued. "We are worried about Kaoru-san. Everything here has been new and some things very odd. So we have had a lot of things to distract ourselves with. Now..."  
  
Hoshi stepped fort and placed a hand on Megumi's shoulder. "Yuuki-sama told us that she would recover. That means she will. No need to worry." Her face and voice were both gentle and assuring. The shyness seemed to be forgotten for the moment.   
  
Megumi blinked. "It is not me you should comfort." She said and her eyes strayed to glance at Kenshin, if only briefly.   
  
Hoshi noticed and nodded. "Still, I think that if you, a doctor, can believe in her recovery, others will as well." Her voice was a whisper and only Megumi heard it. Hoshi smiled and suddenly looking really embarrassed, stepped away.  
  
Megumi nodded to herself. The woman was right. Kenshin was usually the pillar everyone leaned against for support, but here she might have to take that position. Kenshin was too worried about Kaoru.  
  
Megumi gave a smile to Hoshi and nodded. She could do it. She had already, without noticing, started. Asking about things, being polite and trying to get them to trust her had been the start.  
  
"I don't think you will let us see her, before she has recovered." She said, but raised an eyebrow at Amaya and the woman nodded. "I am afraid that it will have to be so. But don't worry. Yuuki-sama has already started and she will definitely heal her. All you need to do is to trust her."  
  
Megumi nodded and smiled. "I do. Misao-san, or Yuuki-sama as you wish, is worth the trust." It was hard to put so much confidence in her voice, but from the looks of other people, she had succeeded. Misao was no doctor and so trusting her was not easy, but she knew that letting Kaoru die was not something Misao would allow. At the very least she would get help.  
  
"So, you can speak with thoughts. Can you also send images or information to the one you are talking to?"  
  
She saw that they were surprised at the sudden change of the subject, but Amaya answered without hesitation with laughter. Still, her blue eyes were sharp and the look she gave to Megumi told her that this woman at least understood.  
  
The continued walking towards the door that led outside listening to Amaya explaining about their mind-talk. Megumi asked a sharp question here and there, but mostly it was Amaya talking. A little bit of weight had been taken from their shoulders.   
  
  
  
If Megumi trusted in Kaoru's recovery, then perhaps they could too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter 06.  
  
To be continued in chapter 07.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tiian  
  
  
  
  
  
Now why did the scene where Misao and Aoshi spoke end up like that?  
  
At first I wrote this touching and angsty conversation...  
  
Then I reread it and decided that I was speeding up things way too much. So I had to erase half of the end away... sniff.  
  
  
  
A reread some of Kenshin to see some answers and to get the facts right and I think I finally understand what is Aoshi's answer. I have had two different scanslations of the Aoshi vs Gein battle and now reading the second, I finally understand it.  
  
Took me some time, eh. ^^'  
  
Like finding my view of Aoshi did. It has changed drastically during the years before settling to the present.  
  
Till the next chapter!  
  
Oh, and if someone knows some NEW great A&M fics/writers, please tell me!  
  
(I already know people like Hikaru, Desi, Ashfae, Midori etc. and have read their fics)  
  
  
  
  
  
And to the reviews:  
  
nekonomiko: Thank you! And yes, getting reviews does help. I mean, when you know that there are people reading, liking and waiting, it makes me work a little harder. It is great to know that my work is appreciated.  
  
the nutty imp: Thank you for pointing that out. They really seemed ignorant and emotionless. I didn't even notice until you pointed it out. Thanks. I hope it was explained and their worry more brought out in this chapter.  
  
SoT'n'Kenshin: Hopefully this will satisfy you. Thank you for the review. I am happy you liked this. 


End file.
